Change of Fate
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: Is the fate of the Sohmas is to be cursed forever? Or can Tohru change it before she loses hope of coming back to her new found family and Yuki? (Yukiru ) ::COMPLETE::
1. The Impossible

Author's Note: Konichiwa minna-san! It's me again! This is my third fanfic, and I wrote this because I got the idea one crazy day. As you can notice at first I wanted it to be Humor, then somehow I felt serious..so just saying. Enjoy!  
  
Notes: This takes place AFTER the last DVD. And Kotori is um.. Kotori Monou! From X, I used her because she looks like an angel, specially when Kakyo and her were at the beach and she had wings. Gave me an idea so POOF! There ya go! Well uh..enough of that enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket isn't mine. Kotori Monou isn't mine. Anything else..?!  
  
-=-Chapter 1: The Impossible -=-  
  
Yuki walked towards home with a spade in his right hand and some strawberries in his left hand. Of course we all know who that's for. Tohru of course. He couldn't believe how much the girl changed his life and how he felt. He smiled as he pictured her smiling at him for bringing some strawberries as a surprise.  
  
He walked down the path until he reached the house, Yuki then saw Kyo on the roof. 'Ugh, baka neko! Always mopes around on the roof.' Yuki thought then, remembering how the roof always now squeeks, 'He better fix that roof..'  
  
From inside he heard, "Tohru-kun? Tohru-kun? Where---?!"  
  
Yuki rushed inside as fast as he could, there was this hint of panic in Shigure's voice, then suddenly he was swallowed by white light..  
  
-=-  
  
Kyo saw Yuki come home, and had eyed him sharply before he went in. 'What's with him? Keh, like I give a damn.' Kyo thought. He saw that Yuki had some strawberries, 'Probably to suck up to Tohru..'  
  
Suddenly, this feeling welled up in him. It's like he wanted to punch Yuki's face harder than before. HE balled his fist and immediately jumped off from the roof, "Today's the day I beat him---NANI?!" He shouted as white light engulfed him..  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki felt like he was floating endlessly, he's head was fuzzy...it felt like he was dead. Everything was so...so...bright.  
  
He walked a couple of steps, then he saw and orange head..  
  
'Damn, if I were dead I'm probably in hell..' He thought as he recognized who the head belonged to.  
  
  
  
Kyo walked some more, and saw Yuki stand before him all of a sudden, "Oi! K'so nezumi what in hell are you doing here?" He asked annoyed, yet secretly he was relieved that he wasn't alone in this..space?  
  
"Apparently I don't know, baka-neko." Yuki replied.  
  
Kyo's vein popped, he can control his anger for the rat but, when he answers like that or make him feel stupid-- that's when his temper just breaks!  
  
"URASAI!! K'SO---"  
  
--"..Where am I..? Yuki..? Kyo..? Shigure..?!"--  
  
Yuki's eye widened, and Kyo turned around knowing the voice anywhere.  
  
There she was..she was wearing a white silky dress that reached the floor. Tohur's hair was down adorned with lily peatals as a headband. Her eyes were searching frantically for the people she loved. She was panicking, she didn't know where she was... she was alone..again.  
  
She ran towards Yuki.  
  
Yuki had his arms out to hug her, although he knew it's impossible, he still did. "Honda-san.." He whispered, but when she came running to him she passed through him..  
  
Kyo's eyes widened, 'It can't be happening...what's wrong with her?! Why did she..?!' He angrily thought and spoke out loud, "OI!! TOHRU! I'M RIGHT HERE!!" He screamed at her.  
  
But, shed didn't hear them. She stopped running, "I don't want to be alone again...please..where are you guys..?"   
  
Tohru fell down to her knees, and put her hands to cover her face and cried softly. Yuki walked towards her, reaching out and said, "Don't cry...we're right here..don't..cry..Tohru..?"   
  
He used her first name, at first Tohru took her hand off her face as if she heard him, but then continued to cry..  
  
-=-  
  
Tohru swore she heard Yuki's voice, he called her. She knew she wasn't going insane or was she..? She found herself in this dark empty room, no one but her.  
  
Her clothes had suddenly changed into a gleaming and elegant white dress. And it was the only thing bright that gives off light into the the room.  
  
'I heard him...but maybe it was just my imagination..' SHe thought to herself as she cried. Cried out of being scared, alone, and the thought that she couldn't find the strength to get up and find a way out. She was weak and she knew it..  
  
-=-  
  
Kyo was panicking, 'Why is she ghostly..?!' He kept asking himself. Yuki was still kneeling beside her, frozen.  
  
"Where are we..?" Yuki asked quietly, then getting angry, "Where the hell are we?!" He shouted surprising Kyo. He'd never seen Yuki lose control of his cool demeanor, never...  
  
-=-  
  
~"...Grant me this before I die... I want this curse lifted... " He chocked his words out, he was dying in bed. She looked down at him, it was his time..yet there was something holding him back.   
  
"I know I've lived controlling them... living as if it was my last.." He coughed violently and she grew concerned.   
  
"Lift us up from this curse... I don't want our next generation to live like this..like me.." He quietly said calming down. He slowly closed his eyes, and his dark hair covered part of his face.   
  
She looked down at him at pity, "It has been over a hundred years you all have lived with it. I shall see what I can do.. I am just an Angel..." She said quietly. She, too, closed her eyes waiting for God's answer.  
  
" You shall be given this..." She quietly whispered and opened her eyes and placed both of her hands on top of his heart. A white flash engulfed all that surrounded them..  
  
-=-  
  
" I can answer your question, Sohma Yuki."  
  
Yuki got up, and turned to where the voice cam from. Kyo looked back, too.   
  
"..This can't be real.." Yuki said, it was a surprise after another..  
  
"..An angel.." Kyo whispered.   
  
  
  
Kotori smiled, "Yes, I'm an Angel. Let me try to explain what has happened. You are here for a reason, though I cannot say. Tohru Honda is held captive by Akito's destiny.."  
  
Their reactions were shocked, as expected.  
  
"...He made a wish. In place of his death, Tohru Honda has taken it without choice. For now all she will see is darkness, if she begins to accept her fate, then she will truly die.."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted, "What kind of an Angel are you?! Why are you playing with our lives?!" He asked.  
  
Kotori didn't show herself wince, " I only do what is for the best.. You will forget everything about her once she passes. You will live forever without your memories of her, and will continue living it with your curse beside you, until a new Tohru comes to your lives.."  
  
"So if we can get to Tohru--"  
  
"Not to Tohru, Sohma Yuki... not to her." Kotori said.  
  
"Then if we do what we must...she'll live and our curse will be broken?" Yuki asked. How were they suppose to do this? It's impossible...all this..impossible..  
  
Kotori smiled sadly, " And now all you can think is that of the impossible. It isn't so. Think of what you thought was impossible before...being accepted for who you are by someone normal.." She said.  
  
Yuki looked away, " What do we do?" He asked.  
  
"How can we fight this? How can we stop this, when we're going against something over our heads..?" Kyo asked quietly.  
  
" There is always hope Sohma Kyo. You will find your answer in time...for now do not let sorrow wash over you. Your dreams have not been shattered. YOur lives has not yet ended, but just begun.." She said disappearing into white light and everything else with it..  
  
-=-End of Chapter 1-=-  
  
Author's Note: Woah..I got carried away there. Anyway hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think so I can continue! Well next chapter is..  
  
Chapter 2: The New Life 


	2. A New Life

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing everyone, personalized thank yous are after the chapter! Please enjoy and read on!  
  
-=-Chapter 2: A New Life-=-  
  
Yuki woke up that morning, he wasn't in his room. It was dark. The windows weren't opened, they were closed. Like Tohru had never opened them before...  
  
"That's right!" He said out loud sitting up. Everything happened so fast and everything that happened seemed as if it were just a dream. He looked around now, his regular sleepiness in the morning vanished by the sudden remembrance of what had happened...and the realization that it wasn't a dream.  
  
  
  
He knew where he was. He was at the main house in his original room. Yuki looked down at his sheets. His silver hair covering his face. After a while of letting reality sink in, he got up and dressed for the new day in the main house.  
  
'This is bound to be some day..' He thought to himself.  
  
-=-  
  
Kyo lazily opened his eyes, he was on a bed...that's weird..he's usually asleep on the roof. He turned to his right and found himself he was in his room. His OLD room, the one in his father's house. What was he doing in here?!  
  
He sat up, and took of the sheets that got in the way.  
  
"I see you're up." A familiar voice said. Kyo looked towards the door onlt yo find his father, who he used to call Master.  
  
He was glad and all, but...  
  
"Why am I here?" He asked his dad.  
  
Kazuma smiled a sad smile, "Kyo, let me explain.."  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki walked through the halls of the main house. Was it always this dark in the house? He opened the door leading to the outside world. It was autumn..  
  
~"I like fall, too, it just means that spring is right around the corner! Yuki, do you like fall?"~  
  
The lily trees and sakura blossoms were bare, almost dead. He inhaled the scent of crisp leaves falling. 'I don't know how to get you back, Tohru...' He thought to himself as he walked around the garden's pond. It was filled with water and golden-brown leaves floating on it.  
  
'I don't even know where you are..'   
  
"Yuki."  
  
Yuki turned his head to the right, there by the door was Hatori and Shigure smoking. Shigure waved for him to come near them, of course Yuki walked towards them hoping that they had a few ideas what in hell was going on.  
  
-=-  
  
Tohru looked around helplessly. She wasn't sure if it was day or night, she just regained consciousness. She wasn't at all hungry, was she dead..?  
  
"Honda Tohru-san, why are you here?"  
  
Tohru tunred around, happy to know she wasn't alone in this dark space, " Who are you..?" She asked first, although, she didn't care who the person was. She was just glad she wasn't alone.  
  
She heard foot steps growing louder by the second, finally she could see the man's...man's? Voice..  
  
Tohru gasped, the man smiled. Was it a real one..or was it just a smile to hide what was underneath?  
  
"You look surprised to see me."   
  
"Akito-san.." Tohru whispered into the dark room.  
  
-=-  
  
Kazuma told Kyo that later on that day that all the Sohmas, including Kyo himself, will be attending an important meeting in the main house about what has happened. What did happen? Kyo asked himself as he walked towards the room where everyone would be gathering. As he approached the door, Yuki, too was there.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it?" Kyo asked rather seriously, not throwing of threats of beating the rat.  
  
Yuki stared at the door, " I'm sure it wasn't. Why else would we be here instead of Shigure's house?"  
  
Yuki entered the room followed by Kyo. Everyone was there. Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Kagura, Kazuma, and Tohru's friends..  
  
'What are they doing here..?' Yuki asked himself taking a seat near Shigure. Kyo looked around, for the first time he was included in one of the zodiac meetings. For once. He wasn't sure what he was feeling... but it was something he couldn't describe.  
  
Shigure looked around and smiled, "Finally everyone's here... let's discuss this now.." He said becoming serious. Yuki looked at his cousins and Tohru's friends, Hanajima and Uotani. They all looked anxious for an answer.  
  
'Like I am..' Yuki found himself thinking, 'I'm not sure what in the world is happening.' He looked at the denpa, she looked so out of life, she looked like she had been crying for days..  
  
"Hanajima-san, please tell us what it is you've called us for." Hatori said to the denpa. Kyo looked as confused as the rest, 'She called us..?' He thought.  
  
"Yes.." Hana's voice wavered, and Uo put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hanajima, just say it. You're getting me worried here.." Uo said quietly.  
  
Hana looked around at each Sohma's faces, how was she to put this? If she was Tohru's best friend and close to her.. How would they react? It was like they were her second family.  
  
"Tohru-kun's electric waves... I can't sense them anywhere.. I can't find her at all.." She said quietly, as yet again the hard impact hit her, tears slowly escaped her eyes.  
  
Uo's eyes widened, " N-n-nani?! Hanajima! Is this a joke?!" She asked losing control. Tohru can't be missing. She can't be missing!   
  
Hatori's face grew grim.   
  
Ayame turned his head away.  
  
Shigure closed his eyes.  
  
Momiji just stared at Hana, waiting for the "Just kidding!" But, it wouldn't come.  
  
Haru let the news sink, not believing that a girl like her could end up missing.  
  
Kisa's eyes were wide with shock, and tears suddenly spurt forth. Then the uncontrollable sobs. Her sister was gone.. where?  
  
Hiro looked at Kisa and gathered her in his arms where her cries were muffled. He had to admit, he kinda did care for the stupid girl..  
  
Kazuma looked around uncomfortably, his eyes settled down to Kyo. He was taking this rather well..which was strange.  
  
Ritsu was the first to speak, "Sumimasen, Hanajima-san. Where could she have gone?" He asked.  
  
Hana looked at him, "She isn't in Japan. I can tell you that.. I don't feel her presence, her emotions-- nothing." She said sadly looking at the table infront of her.   
  
-=-  
  
"Akito-san.." She whispered, "What are you doing here?" She asked. Akito looked at her, a bit entertained that she didn't know. Well who would? He wore all black, so he practically was camouflaged.  
  
"I should be asking you that." He said and added, "You're in my fate now. You're dead Tohru Honda-san." He said.  
  
Tohru's green eyes widened, 'I-I can't be dead..' She thought. Images of the people she cared about flashed before her. Hana, Uo, Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, Haru, Ritsu, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa, Shigure...  
  
Their faces smiled and vanished...   
  
Tohru felt her body feel numb, she touched her chest. She had trouble breathing... her heart wasn't beating at all!  
  
"You see?" Akito asked. He walked towards the girl he had hated, and now was here in his place for now.. or forever.. who knows?  
  
Tohru's eyes were brimmed with tears. Gone. Everyone was gone. No..not them she was. Before her the last faces drew close to disapppearing.  
  
  
  
Kyo's face had an awkward smile. A smile he barely lets anyone see. She had witnessed it and had made him smile. 'Kyo..' She thought, ' I can't help you anymore.. I can't be there for you anymore..'  
  
And the last face tore her apart. A silver headed boy and grey eyes that shined with something special within when he truly smiled. 'At least I got to make them all smile. At least I made a difference in their-- What am I saying here??' She thought, torn between having to mourn for her own death, and staying strong that she'd wake up sooner or later from this nightmare.  
  
Akito looked at Tohru, almost feeling sorry for her. He looked away, ever since that incident after Kyo transformed and she came along to tell him that he was alive, he had left them alone. Not really caring what happened, just letting them go on with their precious lives.   
  
And for once he actually lived his life. He had finally enjoyed it, but, he was dying. It was too late to enjoy life already.   
  
" This is my wish Tohru Honda-san. I'm sorry for dragging you in here. But, I had to. It is for the good of many people. I hope you'll understand." Akito said.  
  
Tohru didn't move. If she was dead then..  
  
" Where is my mother?" She asked Akito.  
  
-=-  
  
" She's somewhere else." Yuki said out loud making everyone exceot for Kyo look at him oddly.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Uo asked getting up.  
  
" He means she's not anywhere. She's.. gone.." Kyo said quietly. Uo stared at the orange haired boy. Her voice was lost and sat down.  
  
Yuki sighed, " About Akito.."  
  
It's time for Hatori to speak up, " Akito is dying. His life hangs in a thread." He said.  
  
Kyo's temper got the better of him, he slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM, SHE'D STILL BE HERE! SHE'D STILL BE HERE WITH US!"  
  
Kisa gasped, " You're lying.." She said. Hiro looked at her in dismay. He can feel Kisa's hand under his shaking uncontollably.  
  
Shigure looked down, " What do you mean?" He asked. The question everyone was asking silently.  
  
Yuki sighed, 'If I remember every detail..' He thought and spoke of what had happened. He expected gasps, shocked faces, and other ridiculous expressions.  
  
" Maybe this is all a dream.." Momiji said to himself. Haru looked at him.  
  
" Yeah, maybe it is. I mean Angels.." Kagura said trying to lighten up the dismissal mood, but it didn't work.  
  
" It isn't. I woke up this morning in this house. I woke up, and she wasn't here. That tells you something doesn't it? It's real. Not some crazed fantasy dream, Momiji." Yuki said getting up and turned to leave.  
  
" Now brother, that's not something to say or do at times like this--"  
  
  
  
Yuki's back was facing the others, " Then what do you suggest I say and do? Smile like nothing happened? Say everything's going to be okay?" He asked. When no one answered Yuki slammed the door behind him took a walk outside. Not knowing where his feet was leading him to, or where the road would stop. He just kept on walking until he reached the secret base.  
  
-=-  
  
" He's right. I mean how can we even do this when we don't know the answer?" Kyo asked Kazuma as they walked home. He looked at his son, so much has changed and stayed the same after some time. It never ceased to amaze Kazuma what Tohru Honda had done to the boy.  
  
" Kyo, can I ask you a question?" Kazuma asked.  
  
"Sure." Kyo replied.  
  
" What is Tohru to you?" Kazuma asked him.  
  
No reply.  
  
Kazuma smiled, ' I foresaw this sometime ago..' He thought.  
  
" You answered my question." Kazuma said after some time.  
  
" What do you mean?" Kyo asked.  
  
" There is always an answer, a solution to everything..." Kazuma said.  
  
-=-  
  
Kyokyo looked at her daughter, " I feel sorry for her, my dear." She said to Kazuya.* Kazuya looked down at his daughter.   
  
" I do, too.. I wonder why Kotori ever did this to our daughter." He said embracing Kyoko.   
  
" Don't worry Kazuya, our daughter is someone who never gives up. And besides, I heard her tell me that I shouldn't worry because now, Yuki and Kyo are taking care if her.."  
  
Kazuya looked at Kyoko, " I hope they don't give up. Or else she'll be joining us, and she hasn't yet lived."  
  
Kyoko nodded and watched her daughter some more talking to the dark haired man.  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki walked among the plants, fruits, vegetables, and even flowers he was growing. He sat down on the rock nearby, and leaned on the trunk of a tree looking up at the full moon.   
  
'Everything has changed. It seems like change only brings nothing but bad luck..' He thought.  
  
~"..Please be my friend again!"~  
  
'But it can also bring the good..' A voice from the back of his head said, ' For now you'll have to live a new life. You need to be strong for her and bring her back. Don't give up just yet..'  
  
  
  
-=-End of Chapter 2-=-  
  
Author's Note: Ah, finally end of 2! You think it went over dramatic? -_- I know. I just was listening to this song, inochin no namae, whatever that means.. it's pure instrumental. And I love it! Well anyway... Please review! Oh! And Kazuya* it said that, that was Tohru's father's name. Yeah, I think that's right...  
  
Thank you to:  
  
C.B: Thanks a whole bunch! You're the first to review! I'm glad you find it interesting!   
  
Yume Takato: Thanks!! n_n  
  
Tyouhkriu- yay! It's you again! Thanks!  
  
Serena Bunny- I will try to update every once a week! Try!  
  
Chapter 3: Fate 


	3. Fate

Author's Note: I'm typing this pretty fast, ne? (riiiiiiiiiight!) Well er..enjoy!  
  
-=-Chapter 3: Fate-=-  
  
" You see... I made a wish to an Angel." Akito said and saw the expression on Tohru's face which made him laugh.   
  
"I know it's quite unbelievable, but I saw her. She was magnificent. Golden hair, golden eyes, and white as snow wings. Her name is Kotori. It was my time to leave, yet there's something I wanted before I die. That's why you're here with me, to keep everything balanced." Akito said to Tohru.  
  
Tohru looked at him, " Balanced?"  
  
"Yes, I'm still dying. I'm dreaming right now, and you only exist in my dreams. Don't worry, Yuki and Kyo still knows you. But, they know that you're gone, not really dead but dead." Akito said and laughed for a short time, "I'm confusing myself, too."  
  
Tohru felt a chill run on her arms, " So they know I'm gone.. but it doesn't explain why I have to be here. Why can't you just ask for whatever it is you want without me being here?" Tohru asked.  
  
Akito waved his hand. The black space was now the garden of the Sohmas. Tohru smelled the sakura blossoms and lily petals' scent waft through the air. She ran towards the garden's pond, she looked at her reflection until one of the petals dropped down and wrinkled the serene reflection. Then, she remembered, " It isn't spring." She whispered.  
  
"Correct. It isn't. It's autumn outside this endless dream." Akito simply said. He looked at Tohru, 'I've only come to know of the Sohmas' past. I know you still haven't learned it. You're not just here so you can keep it all balanced Tohru Honda-san...' He thought.  
  
Tohru turned around to ask yet again another question, but everything started to disappear. 'I don't care!! I don't want to be alone in the dark! I don't care if it's Akito!' She thought to herself running towards Akito who was disappearing as well.  
  
"MATTE! ONEGAI AKITO-SAN!" She shouted her hand up, but he vanished. Again she was left alone. Never getting to ask him again where her mother was..  
  
-=-  
  
Kyo looked out the moon, " Where are you?" He asked out loud. 'Keh, what am I doing? Will Tohru even here me?' He asked himself.  
  
'..You can try..' A voice from the back of his head said.  
  
Kyo shrugged, hell he might as well do it. He sighed, the wind was getting cooler everyday. Fall was about to end soon, winter was coming.  
  
"Tohru..at least let me know you're somewhere.."  
  
-=-  
  
Kotori looked at Tohru, " Tohru." She whispered making the girl turn around. Kotori met Tohru's green eyes. Kotori smiled, knowing the girl was a nice and innocent girl.  
  
" Who are you..?" Tohru whispered who was slightly backing away.  
  
~"I know it's quite unbelievable, but I saw her. She was magnificent. Golden hair, golden eyes, and white as snow wings. Her name is Kotori..."~  
  
Then Tohru added, " Kotori.."  
  
Kotori smiled, " Yes. Gomen ne, Tohru. I didn't mean for you to be here. It was a dying man's wish. But, also the Sohma clan's for a very long time.."  
  
Kotori looked at her sadly, 'As well as mine..' She thought.  
  
" What is their wish?" Tohru asked Kotori walking closer. As she walked closer, Kotori noticed that if Tohru were to have wings, she'd look just like a fellow Angel.   
  
Kotori turned around, her pink colored robe ruffled as she did so. Tohru was awed, 'This is an Angel. She's beautiful beyond words..' She thought.  
  
" Let us go somewhere.." Kotori said and waved her hand. The black space suddenly became a beach. the seagulls were flying above, the sea was blue and shining, the sun was bright, and the wind was warm.  
  
" Sugoi.. I've never seen the beach before." Tohru said as she ran towards the beach's shore. She ran her fingers through the water, creating ripples.  
  
" This is not the real beach. Maybe once you're out of here, you can see the beach yourself Tohru. With Sohma Yuki and Kyo." Kotori said smiling. But, her smile faded once Tohru turned to look at her. Tohru's face was suddenly gloomy.  
  
" I don't think I'm able to. Since I'm here." Tohru said. Kotori gasped and rushed towards the girl and embraced her.  
  
" No, don't think that! You were not placed here because you were to die. No. You were placed here so that--"  
  
" So that it would be balanced?" Tohru asked.  
  
Kotori closed her eyes sadly, and tears fell down, " Yes and no. Akito is dying as of now. I cannot tell you why you are here. You need to be strong Tohru. Don't give up yet, because 'they' aren't." Kotori said and in a snap...  
  
Tohru saw Kyo on the roof of his Master's dojo, " Kyo!" She called out to him.  
  
--"Tohru..at least let me know you're somewhere.."--  
  
" I'm right here!" Tohru said. She saw Kyo's head jerk up suddenly. 'Did he hear me?' She asked herself.  
  
"Oi! Kyo! Time to eat!"  
  
Kyo shook his head, " Eh? I'll be there in a sec!" He shouted to his Master from below. Then, Kyo looked around, " I know I heard someone.." He whispered to himself and jumped down. Tohru tried to grab Kyo's hand but, it went right through her.   
  
Kyo felt a small pressure on his hand as he landed, ' I'm going crazy.. but who knows..' He thought taking one last look at the roof before he went in.  
  
  
  
'Akito is dying. Am I in his place for now? Until what..?' Tohru thought.  
  
" It seems so." Kotori said, " But, it isn't just that."  
  
Tohru was surprised, " How'd--"  
  
" I know.." Kotori answered with a smile replied, " Now come."  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki stared at the full moon, he hummed a song under his breath and worked on his garden. The wind blew which ruffled his hair and caused some of it to go onto his eyes.  
  
Tohru saw Yuki, " Yuki!" She said with glee. She floated down happy to see him. As her toes touched the ground she was infront of him. Tohru smiled, 'I'm so happy to see you!' She thought.  
  
Tohru, knowing she'd pass him, embraced him.  
  
" I'm here, see? You can't see me now, but if we don't give up... You'll see me soon. I promise I won't give up if you don't." She whispered.  
  
Kotori smiled, ' How it reminds me of us...how it was...' She thought sadly remembering something from the past.   
  
" Tohru, it's time we go." Kotori said.  
  
Tohru pulled away form her ghostly embrace, " Can I visit them once in a while?" She asked Kotori.  
  
The Angel smiled, " Of course. The Farplanes are not entirely Akito's dream. It is yours and everyone's. If you get a chance, you might even see your mother, if you try." Kotori said.  
  
" I'm not in heaven?" Tohru asked as they floated away.  
  
Kotori smiled, " You aren't gone yet, Tohru. Remember that. For your fate is something else.."  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki moved the hair that blew on his face. 'I wasn't imagining things was I?' He asked himself. He saw her and he knew it! Tohru even hugged him, and whispered to him,  
  
~" I'm here, see? You can't see me now, but if we don't give up... You'll see me soon. I promise I won't give up if you don't.."~  
  
'I felt it a bit, too.' He thought. Yuki couldn't really here her as much but she said something. And it reassured him.  
  
" I'll find you. Just give us more time to figure this out. I promise, I'll find you." He whispered into the night and walked towards Shigure's house.  
  
-=-  
  
After Kotori had left Tohru, Tohru now wanted to be in the beach and waved her hand. In an instant the Farplane changed into the beach.  
  
" Maybe I will see the sea, in real life." She said hopefully and smiled.  
  
~"..Remember that. For your fate is something else.."~  
  
" Fate? What is my fate?" She asked herself as she felt the waves hit her feet.  
  
"Fate? I can tell you what fate is."   
  
She turned around seeing Akito, still in black. He walked towards her, " Fate is something determined already. It is destiny. It is ultimate and not changeable."  
  
Tohru fell silent, ' Everything seems so sad now that he came along.' She thought sadly.  
  
" You have no choice in this whatsoever. The ones who will decide are the ones outside our dream. They are weak pathetic animals, they won't bother to get you out. They can't do anything.." He said. Akito bent down and touched the sea. All at once everything was dark once again. The beach disappeared including Akito.  
  
Tohru stared at her feet, not bothering to change it all back.  
  
-=-  
  
Akito opened his eyes feverishly and saw Hatori by his side, and closed his eyes again. Hatori sighed, " In some weird way, I have a feeling this is your doing.." he said to the head of the Sohmas and rubbing his head as he was thinking of where Tohru Honda was now.   
  
-=-  
  
Tohru was still staring at her feet until she saw two water droplets fall onto the floor,   
  
" That's not true..is it?" She whispered to herself.  
  
-=-  
  
-=-End of Chapter 3-=-  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For Chapter 4, it'll be a while okay? Sorry! But, it'll be worth the wait..I hope. I really like Chapter 4! I hope you will too, when I update next week! Review!  
  
Lys  
  
Thank you(s):  
  
C.B.- Thanks for the compliment! I guess it is orginal, before this I was really aiming for a humor and I wanted for Yuki and Kyo to be trapped in some RPG and save Tohru. I guess somehow along the line it became serious and I continued it from there. I hope you will continue reading because I think Chapter 4 will have a lot of explaining! Thank you once again!  
  
TYouhkriu- It's getting complicated, I know. Sometimes it makes me dizzy thinking.. @_@  
  
YumeTakatu- Here's a tissue, I hope I didn't leave you in a cliffie once again. I wonder how you're going to react when you read Chapter 4? Don't murder me!  
  
justareviewer, not a writer- Thank you very much!I know it's very confusing, but I do hope that the next chapter will have a better explanation....but don't worry! As the story progresses, I'll explain some stuff if you all don't get it! I thank ye for commenting that it's such a great story! I don't know how the Angel showed up...well I have an idea why! Well if you want to know more check my BIO, and there's a simple explanation why! Well, thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
[The Coming Chapter is...]  
  
Chapter 4: An Angel's Past  
  
QUESTION: I was just wondering, while you all review please write down what you think the pairing will be: YxT] KxT] or None. Oh, and nothing will change with the original plan I have in mind. Just wondering! 


	4. An Angel's Past

Author's note: Thank you for those who reviewed! I appreciate it alot! Oh and a few notes are in the end! Chapter 4 is one of my favorite chapters! I hope it will be yours too! I got a little carried away, so anyway onwards with this! Oh and I just used Kakyou or Kakyo's name okay?! So no sue!  
  
(heh, let's put the thank yous here..)  
  
TYouhkriu: Yup, you'll find out! _, hopefully it's not so complicated! But, thanks for reviewing!  
  
YumeTakato: Sorry for spelling it wrong, my fingers have a brain of it's own! And you want it to be a KxT? I see, well I was just wondering, so yeah. My original pairing won't change though. Would it kill you if I put it as YxT or none?  
  
Moonmage: Okay, just wanted to know. You'll HOPEFULLY get a clue with what the pairings are! Ooh, just wait-- wait read on for what'll happen!   
  
Thanks for everything, everyone and keep reviewing, it's the gift that keeps on giving!!   
  
-=-  
  
Chapter 4: An Angel's Past  
  
  
  
Kotori walked amongst the Garden. She bent down and sat down on the cool grass and let the warmth of the golden sun envelope her, she looked at the two lily trees that blocked her way towards him. She closed her eyes and the voices of pleading people for many years took over her once again...  
  
-" Okaa-san!!!!!!!!!"--  
  
-" Just be yourself.."-  
  
-"Stop it!"-  
  
-" Accept the fact we're like this.."-  
  
-" Don't look at me!!!!!!!!"-  
  
-" It's okay Kana, it'll be alright soon. This is my wish for you.."-  
  
-" I'll beat you! And once I do, I'll be a proud member of the Sohma clan!"-  
  
-" .. They either get over protective of their child or abandon them.."-  
  
-" We aren't animals... so it's okay to be weak sometimes.."-  
  
Kotori opened her eyes, she got up and looked around and sighed. She had to go back down to Earth. 'It's been too long already. It should be ended.' She thought. Kotori gently passed through the Farplanes, where people's dreams are. Where Tohru's soul existed.   
  
Kotori arrived at the Sohma main house and glided towards the two big lily trees that were almost frozen. She stood infront of it and touched it, " It brings memories back.." She whispered and the wind ruffled her golden hair.  
  
~[Flash]  
  
" Kotori!"   
  
She turned around and smiled, it was Yukito, with a a small gift in hand. It was her sixteenth birthday today.   
  
"Yukito!!" She called out then remembering their family restriction, " What are you doing here?!" She whispered.  
  
Yukito looked at her confused, he had silver hair and dark blue eyes. He had finally stopped between the two lily trees that were about to blossom with the coming spring. He gasped for air, he had been running for a while now, away from Akirou and the house.  
  
" I'm here because of you. Here, happy birthday Kotori Honda." He said with a gentle smile. Kotori was angered, but couldn't help but feel touched. She blushed and took the gift from Yukito's hands. It was a small pink box.  
  
She opened it, and her eyes widened, it was a silky white ribbon for her hair. 'He must know-- no he always did know I like ribbons..' She thought. Kotori picked up the ribbon from the box, " A-arigatou gozaimsu.." She managed to say, " How will I ever repay you?"  
  
Yukito smiled, and hugged Kotori. She was shocked, they weren't suppose to even see each other! And now he's hugging her!   
  
~" Kotori! Don't you go near Yukito again! The Sohmas are so arrogant, I don't want you hurt by their unthoughtful words, my daughter."~  
  
'Father... I'm sorry for rebelling against you.. but, I can't help it..' She thought and hugged Yukito back.  
  
From then on, they started meeting each other secretly between the two lily trees that were hidden between both of the Honda and Sohma clan's garden.   
  
Kotori smiled and ran barefoot towards the lily trees wearing her white ribbon on. Spring was coming, she could feel it. The wind rushed towards her blowing her hair, and then suddenly she was caught.   
  
Kotori laughed with her golden voice, " Yukito! You caught me!" She said and held onto the strong hands that binded her.  
  
Yukito laughed, " Yes I did! Now I get my prize!" He said. He turned her around and he decided this for a very long time now, he just wasn't sure how she'd react-- but he'd never know unless he tried!  
  
He looked down at her and closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. Kotori's eyes widened, then closed and kissed him back. Yukito pulled away, " I thought you'd run away from me.." He whispered.  
  
" You'd always catch me anyway.." Kotori whispered, " Today is your family's New Year's banquet. You're supposed to be there.."  
  
"Don't worry, my cousin has it taken cared of." He said.  
  
" Which one?" Kotori asked as she sat down on the grass.  
  
" The ornage haired one, Kakyo--"  
  
"AH! Kakyo, huh? He's such a dependable friend.."  
  
" OI! YUKITO!! KOTORI! Get out of here now--"   
  
It was Kakyo running towards Yukito and Kotori, " Nani?! Kakyo? What's happening?" She asked as she was being rushed by Yukito out of the garden.  
  
" C'mon Kotori--!!"  
  
"K-Kotori? What are you--?"   
  
Kotori gasped, they were out of the garden alright, only to be found by her father. Her father looked at her and Yukito, " I warned you didn't I?"  
  
" Yes father but..."  
  
Her father looked at her, " Then if it suits you, go ahead. I will not sheild you from love." Her father said. Kotori looked up at her father and hugged him, " Thank you father.."  
  
Yukito sighed, " Thank you.." He whispered and held onto Kotori's hands.  
  
"YUKITO!"  
  
Yukito looked back, " The elders..and Akirou..?" He asked. A black haired and pale girl came out behind the three elders.  
  
She smiled sending shivers through Kotori's arm. ' Was this Akirou? She's the one who's always sick and is very attached to Yukito..' She thought remembering what Kakyo told her what he's been suspecting.  
  
" Yukito, what are you doing with that pathetic girl?" She asked with despise and looked at Kotori up and down.  
  
" I decide what I do Akirou." Yukito answered back with calm. ' What does she want now?' Yukito asked himself.  
  
Akiriou laughed and Kotori held onto Yukito. Akirou stopped at the sight, " Disgusting! I am the clan leader. I decide what you do and not do. And it'll be over my dead body, that you shall be with her." Akirou said.  
  
" Come Yukito. The New Year's banquet is starting." Akirou said extending her hands towards Yukito.  
  
" No." Yukito replied still holding Kotori's hand. Kakyo looked at Akirou, he swore he saw her eye twitch menancingly. She'd been too attached with their cousin, to the point that Kakyo thought his cousin was in love with Yukito. He shuddered at the thought and saw a glint from Akirou's other hand.  
  
" Very well." Akirou said. She walked towards Yukito and Kotori.  
  
" Kotori, get inside now." Her father said.  
  
"Iie!" Kotori said shaking her head, " I'll be here with Yukito!"  
  
Akirou smiled, " How sweet. This has to be what they call true love. Please!" She said and was near enough Yukito and Kotori.  
  
She sneered, " My dear Yukito, you're wasting your time and precious love with this whore!"  
  
" You take that back!" Kotori's father yelled.  
  
" And do what old man? Your pitiful family can't do much of anything except look fragile beneath the sun." Akirou asked, and faced Kotori, " Pathetic girl. I've envied you for too long now.." She whispered to Kotori's ear and said, " Goodbye.."  
  
"YUKITO!! Stop her!" Kakyo yelled at Yukito.  
  
Yukito saw something glint in Akirou's hand, but it was too late. Akirou pulled back and her hand was was covered with Kotori's blood.  
  
" Kotori!!!!!" Yukito yelled, and pushed Akirou away from her.  
  
" How could you--?!" She said falling back.  
  
Kotori fell back, touched her abdomen and stared at her blood. She was in shock, her breath was getting shorter, and her heart was slowing down.  
  
Yukito bent down and picked up her head and cradled her, " You can't die Kotori, you here me?" He said crying.  
  
It was the first time she'd seen him cry, she smiled and wiped his tears away, " Don't cry.." She whispered.  
  
" Do you remember when we were kids? I told you about the Jyuunishi folk story, you enjoyed it so much and then we became friends.." Kotori said.  
  
Yukito nodded, " I remember.. You liked it, too.."  
  
Akirou was getting angrier by the second, she got up but someone grabbed her from behind, " LET ME GO YOU OUTCAST! KAKYO!! DAMMIT! LET ME GO!" Akirou yelled but Kakyo held on trying to hold her back.  
  
" Stop it Akirou! You've done too much already!" Kakyo said with tears coming from his eyes. Kotori was his friend, too.   
  
  
  
" Yukito, it's getting cold. I can see myself running in a Garden.." She said.  
  
" I'll catch you.. I promise.." Yukito said and hugged Kotori one last time and heard her whisper, " I know you will.."  
  
Yukito held on tightly and cried, " Kotori!!!" and she slipped away quietly her eyes closed.   
  
  
  
Kotori's father was taken aback and angry, " Get away from her! You caused this! She didn't do anything! My daughter.." He said and pushed Yukito away.  
  
" Kotori...My dear.." Her father said he looked at Yukito and pointed at him, " The heavens will punish you! For all those you love, you will not be able to get close to them!"  
  
" The same goes for you old man! Every daughter you family will recieve, that shows one bit of resemblance to that bitch that lies before you-- she will run into nothing but death!!" Akirou said pointing back at Kotori's father...  
  
" Kotori.." Yukito whispered too numb.  
  
[Flash]~  
  
  
  
" So the heavens punished them with my last thought. The Jyuunishi is the curse of the Sohmas.. and the deaths of Tohru's parents..." Kotori said, " Yukito..this is my last act. We shall meet someday.." She whispered as tears fell down her cheek as she saw an image of her and Yukito on the branch of the lily tree smiling together and vanished as once again voices drifted back into her head..  
  
-" Yukito! You damn bastard! It's your damn fault! YOU!!"-  
  
-" Kakyo, it isn't my fault.."-  
  
-" Urasai! Kuso Nezumi! I turn to that monster just because of you! I'm cursed as well as the others!"-  
  
-" Then what do you suppose I do Kakyo? Kill myself?"-  
  
-" Maybe you should Yukito.."-  
  
And with a last image in her head she saw Yukito drawing a knife and kill himself with the last word, " I'll catch up with you.."  
  
-=-End of Chapter 4-=-  
  
Author's note: Woah, that has a lot of explaining to do! I hope you enjoyed it, like I did while writing this! I was listening to My Immortal while writing. Is it sad? Is it? Sorry if it is! Well I just hope it explained some things-- the basics at least! Yah, so anyway a few notes here..  
  
* In the flash back, Kotori is a Honda. The Sohmas are Yukito, Kakyo, Akirou, and the elders.  
  
* The name Yukito came from Yuki and Akito  
  
* Kakyo comes from X, it sounded like Kyo so yah..(@_@ overly obsesses with the cute Bishounens!)  
  
* Akirou, I made that one up just like Yukito. Akirou comes from Akito, Tohru, and Kyo's name..wow! So that's pronounced hmm...ou ou.. Akiro.  
  
* The event happened over 100 years ago  
  
* Yukito looks like Yuki, except his hair is a bit longer, and he's taller with blue eyes.  
  
* The whole ribbon thing--- remember the White Day present Yuki gave Tohru.  
  
* Where Kotori was in the first paragraph was her garden a little replica of the real one in the flashback.  
  
* Kakyo turns to a neko  
  
* Yukito turns into a nezumi.  
  
So that's about it, any other questions please email [My email address is on my profile so look there please] I'll answer by mail or on the next chapter! Thank you and review!  
  
Chapter 5 will take it's precious little time to be updated on, so please wait!  
  
Lys 


	5. More Than Fear

Author's Note: Oooh thank you for the reviews! Oh, this chapter will be very very very shocking (I guess 0_o) It just came to me. Well anyway, go on ahead and read!   
  
-=-  
  
Chapter 5: More than Fear  
  
Hatori looked at the door. This was it, this is the room. He let one shaky breath out. Why was he so nervous? Did he actually believed what was said about this room? He remembered when Shigure, Ayame and himself heard of the room's tale...  
  
~" In this room, one of the first cursed Sohma killed himself inside. He killed himself unable to take the curse. For what reasons, it is unknown to us-- unless you walk inside."~  
  
They would joke about the room. Ayame would dance around infront of it when they were younger and Shigure would make dares who'd open it up. In the end-- they'd back down saying they had something more fun in mind in their own room. Hatori shuddered and felt ashamed that his best friends were such idiots.  
  
He reached towards the door, " Just slide it open." He told himself.  
  
-=-  
  
Hana looked outside the window, she's been trying so hard to find Tohru. But, it was always the same. Not a spark of her denpa waves. She just couldn't believe that she was gone. She was somewhere. But gone.  
  
Gone where?  
  
"OI! DENPA! Where's Tohru-san now?" A voice cackled behind her. Hana didn't need to look who it was.   
  
Hana remained quiet, Minami didn't need to know-- none of Sohma Yuki's rabid fan girls needed to know.  
  
Minami cocked her head and laughed, " Well, where ever she is, I'm glad she's not here! Yuki's free of her evilness now!" She announced and left laughing her head off with the rest of the club members.  
  
Hana's expression were unreadable, but underneath her void demeanor was a storm of emotions jumbled up together. Her best friend was gone, and Arisa. She's been absent quite often. She sighed, and wrote down their homework.  
  
'Tohru-kun will want her homework once she comes back..' She thought unsure of her belief.  
  
-=-  
  
Shigure peeked through the corridor and saw Hatori stare at a door. He looked closer..it was the door! He walked over where Hatori stood, " Why are you staring at the door?" He asked him. Hatori's head jereked up a little and his eyes became focused again.  
  
" Shigure? What are you doing here?" He asked turning his head towards Shigure.   
  
Shigure smiled, "But of course Ha'ri, visiting my beloved family!" He said. Hatori didn't believe it, 'I think I hear his editor crying from here.' Hatori thought and shook his head.  
  
"Well, what are you doing infront of this door?" Shigure asked.  
  
"I was just thinking. That's all." He replied.  
  
"You, Ha'ri, don't usually stand and stare at a door while you're thinking." Shigure pointed out.  
  
Touché.  
  
"Do you remember what they used to say about it?" He asked Shigure.  
  
"Of course! Why..?"  
  
"It always made me wonder if there were answers about our curse here." Hatori said, "But, I've never opened this door. Now, I want to."  
  
Shigure looked at his friend, "So you think there are some aswers here about why--"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Silence hung between them until Shigure spoke up, "So what'll it be Ha'ri? Open it and find whatever it is that lie behind the door or keep it closed until forever?"   
  
Hatori put his arm out for the fifth time, he managed a grin, "I'm not a sixteen year old anymore Shigure." He said as he remembered the 'Old Days'. Shigure smiled and looked inside as Hatori opened the door.  
  
-=-  
  
Tohru looked around her, what was a girl to do? Wander around like a lost soul? The thought made her smile, 'I am a wandering soul.'   
  
'It's been days... weeks at most that I've been here. Being alone here with constant visits of Akito.' She shuddered, he gave her the creeps. Everytime he came here, it was either he was saying something about death and weaknesses-- but whenever she looked at him, when she was brave enough, she saw that his eyes were tired. Tired of what-- she didn't know.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought of their school, it was lunch break. Tohru drifted towards a window where Hana was, but where was Uo?  
  
-=-  
  
Uo sat up from her bed, she looked at a picture with Tohru, Hanajima, and herself smiling. 'All we knew then was a bit of pain, and now we get the full blow of it.' She thought. Tears were threatening to be spilled once more.   
  
She shook her head, "NO!" She said and dressed up ready to drive around. The only way she relieved her stress about the whole situation.   
  
-=-  
  
Hana lifted her head from the paper, "Tohru-kun?" She whispered. She felt her! It was a weak denpa signal but she was here!  
  
Tohru smiled, "HANA-CHAN!" She called out. Hana saw her! She looked yet again, Hana wasn't staring at her she was looking around. Her spirit fell, but atleast she knew she was there.  
  
Hana blinked, "Tohru-kun? Where are you? Why did your signals suddenly drop?" She asked quietly.  
  
Tohru looked at Hana, "You can't hear me can you? I'm here, don't worry...I just don't know how to get out of 'here'.."  
  
Tohru drifted away, knowing that if she stayed too long it would make her heart ache that her friend couldn't see her. She wanted to go back, to the dark and empty void, where it was better than trying to communicate with people who seemed blind.  
  
"She disappeared," Hana said and concentrated, "She's gone.."  
  
-=-  
  
Kyo walked towards Shigure's house, it was time for him to go back. He told his Father already. Kazuma had smiled at him saying that this was the right way.  
  
'What way?' Kyo asked himself.  
  
He walked down the path, finding that he was getting butterflies in his stomach like he was nervous. He felt like something was going to happen, something bad. Kyo shuddered, "Whatever, I might be tired." He told himself. But, it didn't work, he still felt like something was going to happen. Happen soon.  
  
-=-  
  
Shigure walked in before Hatori, the room was dusty. Well, he'd expected that, servants were terrified of this place. So was her, but, Hatori's sudden notion got his curiousity stirred up. He looked aroud the room. There were cobwebs at almost every corner, a few boxes here and there, the room was dark, and a golden box?  
  
He walked towards the windows first and opened it, the bright sunlight welcomed him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp autumn smell. Shigure slowly opened his eyes, it was magnificent! It was a beautiful garden! There were flowers blooming, bushes swaying, but the one that enthralled him the most was the two lily trees beside each other...  
  
-=-  
  
"School's over." Uo said to herself as she hopped on her car. She took a stroll around the park for a while and decided to go home.  
  
She put on her seatbelt and started the car. As she was driving she thought about Tohru, 'Baka! Baka! You never said goodbye to us!' She thought and drove faster.  
  
-=-  
  
Tohru was leaving the image behind when she saw Yuki just coming out of the school. 'Must be a student council meeting.' She thought. Tohru stopped and looked at him. He looked so worned out. His eyes were filled with emotions he can't express. He looked up like he saw her but then crossed the street...  
  
-=-  
  
Hatori looked at the golden box, "Odd how this can be here." He said to Shigure. Shigure walked over and nodded.   
  
Hatori brushed aside some dust and opened it, he looked at it rather strangely, "A ribbon? Lily petals? And--"  
  
"A journal." Shigure said and took the small book from the box. He flipped through it while reading some entries.  
  
"This belonged to..belonged to.." Shigure said trying to read the handwriting. Hatori bent over and read it, "I think it's, 'Sohma Yukito.'"  
  
"Yeah I knew that!" Shigure said and while flipping through pages found something shocking. His eyes went wide and dropped the book. He looked at Hatori who had been reading, too. Hatori's face was expressionless, but shocked like never before.  
  
They found the entry of the day they were cursed...  
  
-=-  
  
Uo shook of her tears, "Tohru! Why did you leave us? Leave me?!" She yelled to herself, she lost control of the wheel. Uo panicked and tried to use the brake, but the car's speed was to fast. She screamed as she saw someone cross the street...  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki took one step, 'I wonder what she's doing now?' He found himself thinking. He crossed the street then suddenly a speeding car was at sight heading towards him. His pupils dilated..  
  
Tohru's eyes widened, 'UO?!?!' She thought as she saw the car, then at Yuki. It was more than fear, this emotion she felt. Oh, so much greater, "YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIII!"  
  
--End of Chapter 5--  
  
Author's Note: I typed this in one day! Although I'm not feeling so good (I have the cold! *cough*sniffle*cough*) I still typed this for you all! I'm so nice! Heh, well that was a cliffie, heehee! Well just don't murder! It's illegal! Please review and tell me what you think n_n!  
  
Thank you(s):  
  
TYouhkriu: Well it's somewhat like that! I know it's peculiar, but making it like that adds more to the "mystery." Thank you for reviewing!   
  
Lil-Sun-Rei- Hiya! No worries, I only review if I like a fanfic like really really LIKE. And I reviewied yours! See, it's so deep and it's interesting, too, I need to read the next chapters! And you better update! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you let Blessy-san (Hehe! How do you spell Tomo? Tomou? Erggh whatever..) read this, too since I've been telling her about it!  
  
justareviewer, notawriter- All I can do is smile! You're so smart!! For, now Tohru will just have to suffer-- all for a reason! Can't say though! But, you're right, it has to be well balanced. Heh, Akito's evilness has to come from somewhere right? Thanks for reviewing, reading, and complimenting!  
  
animelubber- Gee, I'm glad you absolutely love my fanfic, it makes me happy! I'm also glad you get hooked on it! I do hope to get more of your happy reviews! Thank you for reviewing and as well as reading!  
  
Moonmage- I guess it is that pairing. I'm not actually saying it is in the fanfic-- not directly anyway(YET!). Tohru an angel? Who knows..? *evil grin* MWAHAHAH!!  
  
YumeTakato: Sorry if it is sad!  
  
Thank you for reviewing and reading,  
  
Lys 


	6. Not Right Now

Author's Note: Sorry sorry! For the cliffie! HERE!! JUST READ IT!! *phew*  
  
animelubber- Ah, thank you! Thank you!  
  
Lil-Sun-Rei- Hey! No threatening! Scary...  
  
C.B.- Heh, sorry! It was a great way to end the chapter!  
  
TYouhkriu- Woah! Calm down! Breathe! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Moonmage- Evil? The cliffie? I guess it was! n_n  
  
--Thank you everyone else, now onwards with the chapter...--  
  
-=-  
  
Chapter 6: Not Right Now  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIII!"  
  
Yuki heard a scream, he tried to distinguish who it came from but everything went blank...  
  
-=-  
  
Ayame pricked his finger from the needle. He was sewing a dress ordered by a customer. He had never before done that...he sucked the blood and rushed to get a bandaid.  
  
-=-  
  
Tohru had screamed, and she held out her hands as if to stop the event from happening...but it unfolded just the way she didn't want it to. She saw Uo's terrified face and Yuki's. Now...she was in this place. This Farplane. She couldn't do anything...nothing to stop it from happening. How pathetic of her...How useless of her...  
  
She dropped down to her knees and held herself close...  
  
Akito watched Tohru, "What can you do now? Besides watch? Able to do nothing for them?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
Tohru lifted her head up slowly, there was an answer on the tip of her tongue that she had wanted to say for so long now, "Nothing, I can do nothing besides watch and hope. That's all I can do. But, what about you? You're still alive, you're still breathing in real life..." She said.  
  
"I can do nothing either but watch, too. I can do nothing because I'm weak." He replied, what was she trying to imply?  
  
Tohru shifted her shoulders, "It's okay to be weak sometimes...it's okay to show your weak side...it's better than trying to be strong and get hurt along the way.." She replied quietly.  
  
Akito had enough, "Silence. Showing your weak side is another way of presenting yourself in a golden platter for the world to eat you. I suggest you keep hoping, and you might as well pray, too. Here in this place, you're as good as a caged bird." He said disappearing, and his voice echoing.  
  
Tohru didn't say anything nor move. She was frozen, frozen by what Akito said, with what she can and can't do, and with the extreme fear that another death was looming by.  
  
-=-  
  
Shigure was about to read the rest of the entry, it was getting interesting...who was this Kotori? Hatori, too, seemed attached with it. They had begun on the very first day, although they saw the day they were cursed-- they needed more information.  
  
Momiji rushed towards the door, he didn't want to go near it, but he had no choice! He had to tell Shigure and Hatori! He ran and opened the door. The two older men were surprised and taken aback. They stared at Momiji.  
  
"Momiji?" Hatori asked.  
  
Momiji gasped for air, he'd been running since he didn't know when, "Ha'ri! Shigure! I-it's Yuki!! We found him on the street! He's..unconscious...there was a car accident--"  
  
"NANI?!" Shigure yelled getting up his feet and dropping the journal down on the floor. Hatori got up as well.   
  
"--It involved Uotani-san, Tohru's friend as the driver." Momiji completed, and before he knew it he was being dragged towards the hospital.  
  
-=-  
  
The phone rang, Kyo grumbled. He was the only one in the house so he might as well get it. He walked towards the phone and picked it up,   
  
"Hello?"  
  
He listened, it was Kagura-- he grumbled even more but she wasn't screaming or anything she was... crying?  
  
"Kyo-kun! I-it's Yun-chan...he's..he's in the hospital! Master said that you come down as quick as you can--!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" He shouted, he put down the phone and got ready to go. Although he hated the nezumi's guts, it was just the family thing. You can't help who your cousin is, even though he hated him ALOT-- he still had to go and see in what condition he was in, and plus his father told him to.  
  
On the way Kyo couldn't stop thinking how stupid life was beginning to unfold. He was going through hell already and now this.  
  
-=-  
  
Haru and Momiji had happened to cross by the street when they saw some people gather by. They would usually mind their own busniness, but Momiji had insisted for them to go and see what was up. So, they went. And what they saw was had sent fear down Haru's heart.  
  
"Yuki..?" Momiji whispered looking at his cousin sprawled on the road, blood almost around him. Haru pushed through the crowds, it was Yuki! He was hurt...or worse-- 'NO! He isn't!' His mind screamed at him.  
  
"Yuki?!" He shouted lifting his cousin a little, " Someone call the ambulance! Don't just stand there!" Haru yelled and he saw a man run towards the nearest store call. He looked around him, there was a car that swerved towards the wall and people too were around it. He saw someone take a girl out and lay her against the wall. She looked hurt, not seriously and she also looked like, "Uotani-san?" He said to himself.  
  
"Momiji, go to the main house and get Hatori as fast as you can. Tell him we'll be in the nearest hospital." Haru said to Momiji. Momiji was stuck on the ground, still looking at Yuki.   
  
"GO!" Haru yelled feelin black personality rise up.  
  
Momiji nodded and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Haru looked at Yuki now. He was near critical condition and lost consciousness. He had a big cut on his right arm, which the doctors think, was caused by some part of the car. The cut on his right arm was huge and deep. It would take time to heal completely. He had a small bruise on his head, too, which Haru thanked God, was not that serious according to those doctors again. Why wre they always calm when someone was hurt? Don't they know how people feel?! Damned doctors..  
  
Haru sat down on a chair, any minute now Hatori would be in here and talking to the fellow doctors. They needed a private room, just in case Yuki did turn to his rat form. Haru was also thankful for that. Good thing he didn't transform on the ambulance and in the hospital.  
  
Haru ran his hair through his black and white hair, he had called Kagura already and she should have told Kyo. Would it matter? He leaned back, worried, "Yuki, you better hang on."  
  
-=-  
  
Ayame dropped the phone as soon as heard the news and rushed immediately out the door. His younger brother was hurt, he was needed there...  
  
"Eh? Ayame-san, where are you going?" Mine asked in a nurse's outfit.  
  
"It's an emergency, hold off the customers while I'm gone." He said and was off.   
  
-=-  
  
  
  
Hatori motioned Shigure and Momiji to come into the private room they just recently recieved. He was already tired, and what about Akito back at the main house? He can't watch two people in different places. He sighed after he talked with the doctors.  
  
--"As you can see, it isn't that serious. He's fortunate that his cousins saw him, or else loss of blood will do much damage. He has a few cuts here and there, and a slight bruise on the head. That's not really a big deal, but...that right arm of his-- that's something I'm worried about. I'm sad to say, that there's a chance that he may lose the ability to use it. What with that deep cut, he'll have to do some sort of exercise to have complete mobility of it once again. But, before that...we have to do an operation.."--  
  
Hatori felt pained for the boy. Then he remembered of the other victim of the accident...  
  
--"She's going to be alright. She's resting in one of the private rooms you've wanted...she's not answering the nurses that's all.."--  
  
'Great..' Hatori thought as he walked towards Yuki's room.  
  
-=-  
  
Hana rushed towards the hospital as soon as she could. Arisa's signal suddenly went weak, as well as Sohma Yuki's. She was worried when she recieved a phone call from one of the Sohmas saying what happened.   
  
She walked in Arisa's room and touched the bed. Hana knew she was awake, "Arisa, are you feeling any better?" She asked.  
  
Arisa shuffled her sheets that were covering her. She was facing the other way and was looking out the window. Hana sat down on the bed.  
  
"I'm okay. What about the Prince?" She asked.  
  
"I haven't checked, so I wouldn't know." Hana replied.  
  
"I meant--"  
  
"Oh, you mean his denpa waves? It's, a bit weak. But, it's there. I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if you and...and her were both gone." Hana said quietly.  
  
Arisa looked out throught the curtains of the window. There were birds chirping and it was sunny. It made her sick. Why was the world so happy when they were all down? Why was everything bright when everything going on in their lives were as dark as a moonless night?  
  
"Hanajima...I lost control. I was careless and I-- I hurt someone who Tohru cares for. They're probably thinking of me as maniac, ne? The Sohmas I mean." Arisa said. '..as well as Tohru..'  
  
Hana looked at Arisa and saw her hunch her back more, "Tohru wouldn't blame you. They wouldn't. They know it's an accident."   
  
"I guess..." Arisa replied.  
  
Hana sighed, "Arisa, I forgot to tell you. A while back, I felt Tohru's denpa waves--"  
  
Arisa shot up from the bed, "NANI?!" She shouted and then the pain her body recieved from the crash took over and she was forced to go down.  
  
Hana got up and looked down at her best friend, "You should rest. I'll tell you more when you've recovered. I'll visit again, Arisa, ja." Hana said and walked out of the room.  
  
Arisa couldn't believe it, if Hanajima felt her and that means they can find her.  
  
-=-  
  
Ayame quietly closed the door behind as best as he could. He wasn't use to the quietness around him. It made the world seems so dull, so serious, so hurt, so pained. He never liked it quiet. Making noises were a sign that everything was right. Everything was happy. But, it wasn't right now. He looked around the room. Momiji was by the window peering throught the curtains, Kagura was by the door close to Kyo--KYO?!   
  
  
  
He looked at him oddly, Kyo motioned his head towards Kazuma who was talking quietly to Shigure and Hatori. He walked towards them and saw Haru sitting on a chair, his hands covering his face.  
  
"Ah, Aya!" Shigure said and smiled.  
  
Ayame tried to smile but his face wouldn't move. It was stuck to that horrible expressionless face. Shigure's smile faded and he became serious.   
  
"He's going to be okay. He'll have to get used to using his left hand while trying to gain mobility of his right one." Hatori said.  
  
Ayame looked at his little brother looking so peaceful on the bed. The only thing that disturbed the picture was bandages on his right arm and many other places. He sighed and sat down by a chair near Yuki's bed.  
  
Hatori had never seen Ayame look so forlorn. He was worried about Yuki, just when they were getting closer. They were set apart again. Shigure looked also, "I feel sorry for Aya.." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it must really worry him of Yuki's condition." Kazuma said.  
  
-=-  
  
Kyo looked around the room. The damn stinking room. It reeked of hospital smell. The smell that gets to your nerves. That it's silence would eat any sound. He wanted to scream really loud to see if it would-- but it seemed like nothing can make any noise right now. Not right now. The rat was injured and unconscious and Tohru wasn't around to lighten up the mood. She would say, "It's alright! He'll be okay, Yuki won't give up! He has to stay because we're here."  
  
That's what she would say. But, she wasn't here and they were HERE. There's still no answer. It was concealed from them. 'HE better get up and at it, I'm not going to go through some piece of hell without him. I can't find her alone and I can't take this stupid mourning over some loss. You better get up you damn rat, she wouldn't like it to see you there--"  
  
Yuki's arm twitched the bandage was turning red fast.  
  
Ayame and Haru suddenly became alert and stood up. It moved again, but this time more violently.   
  
"Yun-chan! What's wrong with him?!" Kagura said concerned for her cousin. Kazuma looked at Kyo, "Kyo, take Kagura out. And if anyone else comes for a visit don't let them in-- only the doctors. Haru, go with them, you too Momiji."  
  
"But--!!"  
  
"Haru, go. You might as well as get another doctor." Shigure said.  
  
The four teenagers nodded and left the room, Haru went and got a doctor and he went in and closed the door behind him. They were left outside, and when they saw Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu come they told them that visiting was a bad idea right now. Not right now.  
  
-=-  
  
"What's wrong with him?!" Ayame practically shouted at Hatori.  
  
"It's his arm's artery!" Hatori said as some people got Yuki on another bed to rush him towards the operating room. The operation wasn't until tomorrow! Hatori felt stressed and drained. Everything wasn't right. Not right now.  
  
Ayame held onto his brother but the nurses as well as other doctors pushed him out of the way. Ayame tried to run towards them again, but Shigure pulled him back.  
  
"He'll be fine..."  
  
Hatori looked at Ayame and saw some hope in his eyes flare, 'It's too bad I have to extinguish it..' He thought and walked over to Ayame. Kazuma had talked to the others and told them that everything would be fine.  
  
"Ahem," Hatori said, "I have something to tell you. You see, he was suppose to have an operation done on his arm tomorrow-- but it seems like the cut was too deep. As you've seen it, it was all the way down past his elbow. The artery was injured, as well as his nerves. They're going to try to repare it. He only has a fifty-fifty chance that he may use his arm. But, also if excessive blood is loss--"  
  
"Ha'ri, don't say it. Because I don't want to hear it. Yuki won't give up without a fight. He has too much to do." Ayame said getting angry-- Hatori had never seen him that angry, maybe just upset but not angry.  
  
"Yuki has a future Ha'ri. Plus, he can't leave us yet. He hasn't lived yet, and we haven't found her. We're close Ha'ri, I know we are." Shigure said referring to the Journal and siding with Ayame.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hatori said it was all he could say. He was losing hope fast. Everything was going wrong istead of going right. Not right now.  
  
All they can do now...  
  
...is pray.  
  
-=-  
  
He felt light. Felt so free. Like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. This feeling was wonderful. He slowly opened his eyes. Yuki saw his body infront of him, what the hell was happening? Why were doctors going around him? And blood...so much..  
  
He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to watch. He drifted off, and through the door he saw his family, all huddled trying to get a glimpse. What was so interesting? He was getting tired and he wanted to sleep.   
  
All he had to do is let the feeling take over, and lull him to endless sleep...  
  
--End of Chapter 6--  
  
Author's Note: Okay, do not murder me! I know it's yet another cliffhanger-- sorry! It has to end that way so that I have enough space for Chapter 7, so don't kill me because it isn't my fault...actually it is but still! I hope you enjoyed! I did some extensive research on Yuki's injury. There is an artery some where on your arm and shoulder. If it is injured from there past your elbow and you lose alot of blood you can die. Also, the whole nerevs thing, the doctors have to repair them so that you can use it again. So yeah, just wait for the next chappie!  
  
Review please! 


	7. This Is No Dream

Author's Note: I know it was evil of me to leave you all with yet another cliffhanger. So, here's Chapter 7!   
  
Moonmage: AH! The attack of the reviewers! Lol! Please just read this chapter and find out, it'll answer MOST of your question...I can't give it away now can I? ~_n and listening to you was a great help! Thank you! Oh, and also thanks for the one billion dollars-- I do love to sue! LOL!  
  
Lil-Sun-Rei- Furst flames are hilarious, don't worry about it! You know you *dun dun dun*s are scary...*achoo*  
  
animelubber- Thanks, and don't worry about the dear Yuki, just read and find out what'll happen!  
  
TYouhkriu- Don't worry!! I won't let anything happen to the precious Yuki!!  
  
-=-  
  
Chapter 7:   
  
Tohru looked around her, darkness was consuming her. Hope was leaving her, and it was something she could not help to take back. Whenever Akito visits, all the words he spoke did nothing to her. It did not affect her, no, she wasn't strong, she was numb. She was unable to feel anything anymore. Everyday this solitary dark void had begin to comfort her. It's silence was her refuge. She was beginning to not care of her being in the Farplanes. Something tickled from Tohru's back.  
  
She didn't bother it, she continued to stare into endless nothing. She didn't know that from her back, formed translucent wings...  
  
-=-  
  
Hatori was allowed in the operating room since he was a doctor, everything was in total chaos. There were blood on his scrubs, he was helping the other doctors. He wasn't very much adapt to this feild, but he tried his best.  
  
"We're losing him quick." One of the doctors said.  
  
"No we won't!" Hatori yelled at the doctor.   
  
He made him wince, and even though he wanted to smirk at the other doctor, it wasn't the time. There was too much blood loss and Yuki's heart beat was beginning to lower from it's regualr beat. They have repaired much of his nerves, now if only the bleeding would stop-- he'd be okay...  
  
Hatori again looked at his younger cousin and held on some pressure on the bleeding, "Yuki, don't you dare die on me...don't dare die on us..." He whispered.  
  
Haru punched the wall, "Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. D--"  
  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU?!" Kyo yelled.   
  
Haru had been going on saying "damn" for about thirty minutes straight now, and that really got Kyo pissed. Haru looked at Kyo-- he was in his Black personality.  
  
"'Shut up'? How can I help not to? Don't you see that others are concerned?! You know Kyo you don't have to pretend--"  
  
"What the hell are you getting at?" Kyo asked getting up from his seat.  
  
"You know exactly where I'm getting at." Haru said and smirked in disgust, "Outside you show that you're as worried as all of us-- but, I bet inside you're smiling. Smiling that he's dying--!!"  
  
Kyo punched his cousin. Shigure just observed, 'This is interesting...' He thought. Kagura held Kisa and covered her ears, sometimes the truth had to be kept from little innocent girls. Ayame looked at both boys, he lacked the energy to do anything. His brother was in there... dying...  
  
"I dare you to say that again!" Kyo shouted. Kazuma winced, what was that in the tone of his son's voice? Yes, there was anger...but there was also something else...  
  
"I dare ya!" Kyo told Haru. Haru was on the floor and a couple of nurses stared at them. Kyo was boiling mad, what did they think he was?! Heartless?!  
  
"You know, it pisses me off, I'm here aren't I? I'm concerned, too you know?! He's part of the family I have-- I can't help who they are. I can say I hate someone, but hate, it's such a stupid word. You can't hate someone. You can only dislike him, and I do. She told me that by her actions the way she'd always try to get us along. I wish..." Kyo trailed off. He couldn't finish it off, 'I wish she was here to make it all go away...with that stupid smile...' He thought.  
  
Kyo sat back down and Kagura held onto his hand. He didn't let go, but instead closed his eyes and laid back on his chair. Haru got up from the floor and looked at his cousin, "Sorry." he said and walked towards the nearest chair.  
  
There was silence between everyone. It hang so heavily upon them that anyone that passed by couldn't help but wonder if they could even breathe throught the thickness of it.  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki opened his eyes, it was dark but it seemed the clothes he was wearing were giving some strange light. His clothes were a loose shirt that was white and his pants were white as well. Where was he?   
  
He got up and started to walk around, but it seemed like it was useless, since it seemed like he was getting nowhere.   
  
"Sohma Yuki?"  
  
Yuki turned around and saw the Angel. She smiled at him and walked towards him. Her golden eyes and golden hair was so beatiful against the darkness, and her wings where so brilliant. It wasn't just her features, it was her very presence that made you feel safe and comfortable.  
  
"It's you, the Angel."  
  
"Please call me Kotori."  
  
"Kotori..." Yuki said, Kotori stopped infront of him. From this close, he could see thather eyes lacked something. It lacked life. Shouldn't Angels be full of happiness and life? Shouldn't she be smiling alot? But, she wasn't. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were vacant. There was something in her eyes, there was something she had witnessed and it was her story. But, she wasn't ready to tell her story yet, it was a mystery for someone to unveil.  
  
"You do not belong here." She said and sighed, 'Hang in there Tohru...''  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Farplanes, a place where souls are when they are near death."  
  
--"Yuki!! Hang on!!"--  
  
Yuki touched his head, what was that shouting? He grumbled, it was so loud. Kotori looked at him.  
  
"I'm dead..?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Close to. You do not belong here." She said. Again the horrible noise was heard yet again by Yuki...  
  
--"Dammit, don't give up! C'mon!"--  
  
"Ugh... what is that?" Yuki asked and held his head. It was making his head hurt and throb.  
  
"They are calling you back, but before you leave..." Kotori said and with a wave of her hand the darkness changed. Yuki's eyes widened, this was his secret base and there was girl in here. She had long brown hair and he saw what seemed like wings behind her. She turned her head slightly his way--  
  
"Tohru..." He breathed.  
  
-=-  
  
Hana felt Sohma Yuki's denpa waves weaken drastically, "I do hope you live Sohma Yuki. For if Tohru comes back and you are gone, she might not want to have been discovered." She whispered to herself and walked towards home.  
  
-=-  
  
Kyoko looked at the boy closer, "Is that him? Is that Sohma Yuki?" She asked Kazuya. Kazuya put an arm around her, "Why's he here? Shouldn't he be down there? This is not--!"  
  
"Hush, Kyoko-koi, He's here for a reason. Kotori, wouldn't have him here anyway. There's too much to lose." Kazuya said to Kyoko.  
  
She nodded, and nudged her and Kazuya to turn around. All she could do is watch over her daughter, only hoping and praying for the good to come to her. BUt, she knows, Tohru had tp geth through this first.  
  
-=-  
  
"Tohru..."  
  
I'm dreaming...   
  
I've finally gone insane...   
  
You're not here...  
  
You're just my imagination.  
  
Yuki walked towards her, "Honda-san... can you hear me? Is that really you? Tohru...?" He asked her. She gave no reply or answer to tell him that she was real. What was wrong with her?  
  
Go away...  
  
Don't haunt me...  
  
There's no---  
  
Tohru gasped, someone had embraced her from behind and had encircled their arms about her shoulders. Tears welled up in her eyes, if this was a dream... then it was a good dream...  
  
"I shouldn't be drowned in my dreams for they are only iullusions, and if I drown in them, I may start to begin to live in a fantasy that isn't real.." Tohru whispered.  
  
Yuki held her close. He didn't transform... he had never dreamed this would happen. But, now he was holding her close. He could smell her hair adorned with lily petals and feel her warmth radiate towards him.   
  
"You aren't dreaming, this is real...I'm real." Yuki whisperedr.  
  
Tohru turned around, and there he was. Real as can be... the sun glistened off from his silver hair. He smiled towards her and his eyes, how had she forgotten them! So mysterious and so deep. They had changed from the first time they met and now. She changed them, she had reached him inside of himself and pulled him from the chains that bounded him and made him smile. The tears that brimmed in her eyes slowly spilled, was she crying out of insanity or was this joy? So this is how it felt like. So this is how it felt like to be hold.  
  
"Yuki...?" She asked then smiled, "You called me by my first name!" She said and smiled.   
  
This was happiness...  
  
I've forgotten...  
  
Kotori smiled, 'There's is still hope.' She thought as she watched the two. The picture she was seeing reminded her of the past. Maybe this one, this one will actually come about happy. Who knows? 'What a sweet and sorrowful thing love can be... this mad out of control love...' She thought. '...and the things it did...but, it can also bring so much happiness..'  
  
Yuki blushed, "Well...I wanted to get your attention. Tohru... Tohru.. see?"  
  
Tohru laughed, "Yes, you have my attention. I'm sorry for that, but I'm glad you're here. How's everyone?"  
  
"They're fine, we want you back though." Yuki said, glad that his being here was causing Tohru to smile. It looked like she hadn't smiled in a while. He wanted to hug the life put of her or tell her that he was always going to be there.  
  
"Good..." Tohru said, and she realized that he was holding her hands. She blushed a little, and it deepened when he took one of the petals that adorned her head. He looked at the white petal, "You absolutely love lilies, ne Tohru...-san.." Yuki said adding the '-san'.  
  
Tohru nodded, "Yes, I absolutely love it."  
  
" I love it, it as well, it suites you--"  
  
--"We'll get you back...just give us some more time!--  
  
'Damn.' Yuki cursed, 'I don't want to leave!' He thought but he felt himself being dragged back slowly. He tightened his hands around Tohru's. He couldn't leave! He was here and he found her! How can he just leave now?!  
  
Kotori walked towards them, "It's time to go Yuki. Next time you will see Tohru in life. Now, let's go." She said and she put her hands on Yuki's right arm--  
  
"Please I don't--"  
  
"Then how will you two live? Will you simply die? Let the others be swept away by more sorrows? Sohma Yuki, I understand, but, you cannot. There is more at stake here than just this." Kotori said.  
  
Yuki lowered his gaze. He didn't have a choice, he had to leave--  
  
"I..." Tohru said but stopped and looked away.  
  
"Then we shall go now. There will be other times. For now Tohru, he will have to leave, but, he will be waiting as well with the others for your arrival." Kotori whispered to Tohru's ear and Tohru nodded.  
  
Kotori closed her eyes and a bright white light engulfed Yuki as he felt the warmth of the light envelope his right arm in it's comfort. He saw Tohru smile and found that he wasn't holding onto her anymore... she was disappearing...  
  
'I've found her... now how can I get her back..?' he asked himself.  
  
"I'll be waiting for that day to come Kotori...I'm looking foward to it." Tohru whispered as she was alone once again in the dark void. But, this time she waved her hand and was back again in the secret base.  
  
-=-  
  
Hatori came out of the operating room. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by eager awaiting faces both young and old. They looked at him awaiting for the news.  
  
He smiled, "He'll be okay."  
  
Momiji jumped up and down.  
  
Kisa sighed a sigh of relief and hugged Hiro.  
  
Ritsu made the sign of the cross and closed his eyes.  
  
Haru smiled and put both his hands flat on the wall and continued to smile.  
  
Shigure laughed and yelped in joy.  
  
Ayame laughed, "AHAHAH! My little brother you are so strong! I knew you couldn't leave us!" He said, he laughed uncontrollably when he wanted to cry and collapse on the floor because of worry and fear.  
  
Kagura looked Kyo, "I'm glad Yun-chan is okay."  
  
"Yeah, same here. I'm glad the rat's ass has been saved." He replied quietly and Kagura smiled.   
  
Kyo looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighed, 'Women these days-- I swear!' He thought.   
  
"He'll just need some time to recover from the operation and time to gather strength. Afterwards, I will help him to exercise his right arm so he can use it." Hatori said and smiled.   
  
Shigure looked at Hatori, "Well Doctor Ha'ri, you should get some rest-- you look exhausted!" He said and smiled. In all honesty everyone was exhasuted as they battled fear and worry for Yuki. It was like a miracle, like their prayers had been answered. Hatori was glad that someone up there had listened to them.  
  
-=-  
  
In a private room, Yuki uncurled his hands and revealed a fresh lily petal...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-=-End of Chapter 7-=-  
  
.  
  
Author's note: Ah!! Finally done with that! I re-wrote this two times, since I kept on getting new ideas! Now, let's see here...It's late and I need some serious Zs! *Yawns* Please review and I hope you have enjoyed! See, Yuki in the end, is alive and well! n_n! You people were so worried for Yuki, right? Lol, I wouldn't do that to him... well... hmm...*gets thrown by rotten tomatoes* OKAY I WOULDN'T!!   
  
Lys  
  
Review please! 


	8. Journal

Author's Note: Late update since I had a bit of a writer's block and as well as Thanksgiving! So happy Turkey day to everyone out there!  
  
YumeTakato: Ah thank you! Emotional, heh! I guess, maybe I dunno..*hachoo...echoes..*  
  
TYouhkriu: Heheh! I knew you'd be glad that the dearest Yuki wasn't harmed!   
  
KaWaii-NeZuMi: Love your pen-name! It's so truuuee! Lol, well this story hmm...5 or so more chapters, I think. Who knows? I'm planning on another fic, either Fruits Basket or another anime. If it is Fruits Basket, then it's defenitely going to be a Yukiru once again. *looks around* WHAAAT? I like the paring! It seems right! Can't wait for Fruits Basket mangas! _  
  
animelubber22: I won't get confused! Thank you for enjoying and reviewing!!  
  
Lil-Sun-Rei: Well, yeah shadowy thing-- couldn't make it. Thanks for the compliment, but really you should READ and SEE the way you write. It's WAAAAAAAAAAAY better than mine.  
  
Moonmage: Glad your doing your little happy dance! Just wait and see please! (actually if you read this chapter it might give you some of your answers tee-hee!)  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
-=-  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Yuki opened his eyes slowly. He was in a room, and the windows were open. He breathed in the fresh air. He could smell that it was winter. Snow was coming...  
  
"I'm glad you decided to wake up." A voice said.  
  
He turned his head to his left. On a chair was Hatori who was smiling and drinking coffee. Yuki would say something if it weren't for his throat. His throat was dry and coarse, he tried to say something, " Wh..wha..."  
  
Hatori smirked, "Try not to talk."   
  
Yuki nodded and sighed, so what was he to be? A mute boy helpess in bed? 'It'll pass anyway.' He thought. The door opened and Haru and Kagura came in. They smiled at him, glad that he was awake.  
  
"Yun-chan! You're awake!" Kagura exclaimed.  
  
Yuki nodded, and smiled at her. He wasn't even sure what happened and why he was here. Haru put some food on his table so he could eat.  
  
He smirked, "It's great to see you up and about, Yuki." He said and put the food infront of him. Suddenly his stomach felt empty, how many days has it been tha he hasn't eaten?   
  
As if to answer the question running through his head, Hatori replied, "It's been three days and two nights that you haven't eaten. So you should eat up."   
  
Yuki looked at the food and moved his hand. He moved it again. Haru looked away and Kagura walked towards him and handed him chopsticks. She handed it to him and placed them on his right hand.   
  
The weirdest thing happened, though. He couldn't grasp it. He couldn't feel it. He couldn't even feel his whole arm...  
  
Yuki gave Hatori a puzzled look, 'What the hell is going on? Why can't I feel my hand?'  
  
Hatori sighed, "Yuki...I should really explain this.."  
  
-=-  
  
Kazuma looked at Kyo train outside. He remembered how Kyo's fist were so small that he could close his palm in on them. And now, it was half of his palm. He smiled, 'He has grown...' He thought.  
  
--"I dare you to say that again!" Kyo shouted...--  
  
What was that in his tone of voice that made Kazuma feel surprised and even happy? He knew Kyo was mad at Hatsuharu for saying such a thing--  
  
His eyes widened and he continued to watch his son, 'Could it be--?'  
  
"Dad, how'd I do?" Kyo asked shaking Kazuma off his thoughts.  
  
"Good." Kazuma replied and walked over to his son.  
  
'It can be...can't it?' Kazuma thought. Kyo looked at his father, he saw his face troubled.   
  
"Is there something wrong, Dad?" He asked worried.  
  
"No, it's nothing." Kazuma lied.  
  
Kyo just nodded and wiped a towel over his face. Kazuma walked back into the house and TRIED to make lunch. It was a strange thing, it seemed like most of the Sohma members had no talent in cooking or doing any house chores. He smiled, but still he just couldn't think of what was wrong with Kyo...  
  
-=-  
  
Tohru opened her eyes, she had been lying on the grass in the secret base. She smiled as the sun's warmth hit her head. She welcomed it and looked at the clouds. The tree's leaved and branches were blocking some of the view but it was okay. The wind blew and some of the leaves rained down on her.   
  
--"..Tohru...-san.."--  
  
She smiled even wider and slowly rose. Strands of her brown hair blew on her face. She placed them back behind her ear. He had said her name-- her 'first' name. She giggled slightly, but still, the gentleman that he was, he had added a '-san' in the end.  
  
She blushed uncontrollably, what was wrong with her?   
  
--"You aren't dreaming, this is real...I'm real..."--  
  
Her breathing became hard, and her heart began to beat faster. She touched her heart briefly. Her mouth parted slightly as if out of breath. A pinkish color had risen from her cheeks.  
  
"I can't calm down..." She whispered to herself.  
  
-=-  
  
Shigure looked around the room, "Ah! There it is!" He said to himself. He picked up the Journal from where it layed and opened the windows. He sat down on the dusty floors and read the last entry in the Journal...  
  
//...She died in my arms telling me of the days we spent together... She told them as if in pain. I cried for the first time for someone I loved... I cried. How unbelievable... I thought I was strong enough not to cry. I was wrong, and I've learned that you haven't really cried until someone so close is taken away. I told her I'd catch her, and hugged her one last time. The last time I'd ever in my whole life to get close to someone. She said she knew I'd always do... and that's when I realized that she was gone.   
  
It was insane. Blood was spilled because of my disobediance as well as unreasonable jealousy of my cousin. I was not allowed to set foot near their house, so I was not invited to her funeral. I gave her my prayers each morning, thanking her for the memories and she had given to me with her by my side.   
  
...I shall not forget her, as tonight ends the account of my life. I do this sacrifice with no hesitation-- for I, I had been the cause of everything. The love I had chosen was forbidden, it had to be with her. The golden haired and golden eyed girl by the lily tress who told me stories about the Jyuunishi.  
  
A folk story we had enjoyed together, how cruel that Kami-sama had listened that day. The day tongues ran loose with anger and venom. How depressing that one of the memories that I can keep without it being stolen away from me the next minute, was turned against me... us, the Sohma clan.   
  
It is now time for me to leave, I offer myself as a sacrifice for this cursed family. They think they can break this nightmare with my death... and sometimes I believe it, too. But, inside, I know it wouldn't be this easy. We have looked down upon others with vain. Was this the answer from the people we have shunned? The Sohma clan is without any doubts one of the clans with the most beautiful children and members. It is no wonder we are now like this, Kotori's father's curse was the final blow--//  
  
"Kotori?" Shigure asked himself out loud, and continued reading...  
  
-=-  
  
"You won't be able to use your right hand much for now. So to prevent your right hand to gain immobility, you'll have to try and exercise your arm. In no time you can use your right arm fully and perfectly as if nothing happened." Hatori said.  
  
Yuki took a gulp of water using his left hand. The water was a life saver, his throat wasn't as coarse anymore, "I see..." He replied.  
  
"Don't worry, Yun-chan were all behind you!" Kagura said.  
  
"I know..." He whispered quietly.  
  
Hatori looked at the boy, "We'll start tomorrow. For now you should rest some more." He said and walked out followed by Kagura who smiled before she left. Yuki looked at his right arm, how did he even get this injury..? All he could remember was the sensation of happiness and being free...  
  
Haru looked at Yuki one last moment before he walked out, "Hey, I know everything right now is as if hazed, but, it'll all come crashing back."  
  
He closed the door behind him and Yuki stared at the door. He sighed, 'No more visitors.' he thought and closed his eyes, then it DID come crashing back...  
  
'I was crossing the street when I heard someone scream my name... and I saw Uotani-san's face behind a car and everything went blank..'   
  
He shook his head and lowered himself down ready to sleep.  
  
-=-  
  
They were eating lunch, "You were mad yesterday, at Haru." Kazuma said.  
  
Kyo grunted, "Yes, I was."   
  
Kazuma looked at him, "Why was that?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that I was okay? Besides that Tohru is missing-- that rat had to go and almost kill himself. I can't go and find her alone--"  
  
Kyo looked ar his father, "Why are you even asking? I thought you knew."  
  
Kazuma shook his head and smiled, "I'm sorry... well let's keep eating, shall we?"   
  
'...It wasn't only that wasn't it? You were angry and worried... has Tohru shook you off those chains that bounded you to hate Yuki so much? It may be possible...who knows? Will those two rivals actually become friends...?'  
  
-=-  
  
//... And Akirou threw back spiteful words, and slowly all the of the clan members died through out this year. Until they moved away from us...  
  
...I am sorry Kotori that I wasn't there beside you, but soon I will be... I will be by you Honda Kotori...//  
  
Shigure dropped the Journal, 'H-Honda..?!'  
  
-=- End of Chapter 8 -=-  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope that was okay...n_n please review!! Dum de dum! What am I doing listening to Christmas music?! Whatever it's nice anyway! Let's see tomorrow...it's time to enter the shopping war! All woman and man for themselves! I'm going to try to get DVDs!! MWAHAH!! The only thing bad about is that I only have four more bucks...*sigh* How cruel... I still have to go buy presents, too! @_@ Uh-oh!  
  
Review!  
  
Lys 


	9. Nobody's Fault

Author's Note: Hmmm, if you all haven't noticed 7 and 8 had no chapter titles...heh, woops! Well please enjoy this chapter, and I guess I left you all in a cliffhanger, huh? *DUH!*  
  
animelubber- Thank You! All this is making me soooo happy! Thanks so much! *smiles* AAH! I can't stop smiling! You are such a wonderful person!  
  
Moonmage- What will Shigure do? I'm sorry to say that this chapter doesn't explain what he will do... maybe a little but it won't. So it'll be in the next chapter! This chapter has a lot of stuff... of course words, too! Thanks!  
  
Lil-Sun-Rei- OOOoooOOooh! Lolly! Is it strawberry?! I can get extremely addicted to starwberry anything! Evil cliffhanger are the best aren't they?? BWAHAHA!! ¬_¬ *ahem*  
  
C.B.- Thank you so much for reviewing! Don't worry! Yuki shall remember in this chapter! He WILL! Heh, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Enchanted Crimson Rose- Of course people hate suspense! I hate it, but at the same time LOVE it! n_n I feel so loved! I'm in both favorite lists? I feel loved!! WooOhoO! Thank you for reading my story as well as reviewing it! I feel the same way, but my two favorite are Yuki and Kyo. And I prefer the pairing Yuki and Tohru-- although there's nothing wrong with Kyo/Tohru I just think Yuki and Tohru are more compatible!  
  
TYouhkriu- Shall the Sohmas hate Tohru? Hmmm... let's see in the next chapter! My goodness, Yuki is so loved by you! n_n Thanks!  
  
flaming-river- Thank you for such a comment! I'm not sure if I should be happy that you envy me... there are a lot more people that are WAAAAAAAAAAY skilled than me, but thank you anyways! n_n It's good to hear you're addicted to my story! (Or is it bad? Good for me bad for you I guess)  
  
Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! I appreciate it ALOT!! Enjoy!  
  
-=-  
  
Chapter 9: Nobody's Fault  
  
Yuki tried to move his right arm. He tried again.   
  
"Dammit." He whispered to himself.  
  
He was moved into Shigure's house now, and just a while ago, Hatori had helped him use his right hand. He tried to hold a glass of water, and it ended up breaking on the floor. He tried to eat with his right hand, and ended up with with food all the table. He saw Kyo smirk for a while, then it disappeared after some time. He wanted to grab the cat's neck and wring the life out of it-- but his stupid arm wasn't working right.  
  
He sighed, as he looked at it, then shook his thoughts away from it. Shigure hasn't been in the house lately and whenever he was-- he looked like he had just seen a ghost of some sort. He looked pale and as if he lacked sleep.   
  
'Something is very ominous about this...' He thought. He was hiding something, and when Hatori did come over, he had spoken with him in the office. Yuki wanted to eavesdrop, but, that was just wrong-- curiousity did kill the cat. He smirked at the passing thought. How he wished right now.   
  
When Hatori came out, he was a bit too quiet. Yuki wondered what happened-- what they talked about.   
  
"I wish my stupid arm would hurry up and heal." Yuki said to himself. He was getting very frustrated, suddenly feeling drowsy he layed himself on his bed.  
  
-=-  
  
Kyo had smirked when he saw how helpless the rat was. 'Serves him right' was the passing thought, then, '...That's kinda cold.'  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM?! Was he losing his mind? He was ACTUALLY feeling sorry for the RAT?! He shook his head. He had been on the roof ever since Hatori came, he heard a few words exchange between Shigure and Hatori...  
  
--"...it's the journal... you should really read..."--  
  
--"...What?... impossible...there should be... maybe it's another clan..."--  
  
He furrowed his eye brows together, "Journal? What the hell is Shigure reading now?" He asked out loud at no one in particular. He shuddered involuntarily at what he just said. Shigure was such an idiotic pervert. But, why should Hatori read a hentai book? Maybe it's important or something--  
  
Back at the main problem at hand-- FEELING SORRY FOR THE RAT?! He was officially insane. Why should he, when Yuki was pampered all his damn life with everyone adoring his every move? His every word? His every damn breath that he takes? He didn't even see Yuki show some mercy when he's flying through the every door!   
  
His temper went loose, "I shouldn't even be sorry, because I'm the cat. It's his stupid ass fault I'm a cat-- his stupid dumbass fault for everything!"  
  
--"... why do you blame Yuki...? It's not his fault too, you know? He had no choice being born under the year of the rat... and so did you, Kyo.."--  
  
Tohru said those when they were walking back home one day, when Yuki was in some student council meeting. He tried to find an excuse to say to her, "You're wrong! It is his fault!" But, nothing came. Every time he opened his mouth, Tohru would find a way to trap him. She had always tried to tell him this simple message... it was the only message she had always, always tried to say...  
  
-=-  
  
Akito looked around him. He was still on his futon, slowly dying, slowly fading away from the world. His room was dark, and he smelled hate in the air. Hate for what? Hate for his being born just to die. Hate for not living the life he should be living?   
  
They all had it easy on them. They were allowed to live, while he was locked in his own personal cage of terror. 'When will I die? Will I wake tomorrow?' It was all he could think of. He'd often wish he'd die on the very spot where he'd sit or lay upon, so that the endless questions would come to a stop.   
  
They roamed free outside under the sky so blue and they were able to breathe lightly with no real doubts. And him? He roamed under the darkest clouds and breathed heavily with doubts. He shouldn't be in here. He close his eyes and slowly died-- he had been dying several times now, but never actually dying...  
  
  
  
-=-  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a brown haired girl sitting on a rock. He was in Yuki's secret base. Oh yes, he knew, he'd gladly destroyed it, but Shigure had a reasonable answer. Instead of always going to the nearest market, the garden provided.  
  
"You haven't visited in quite a while, Akito-san."  
  
There was a tone in her voice, a voice of a woman who had just been kissed goodnight by a lover. She was happy...?  
  
She turned to face him and he saw, as she turned, a translucent pair of wings behind her back. She had given up hope for a time, then how come she's so full of joy? Why was she in this place, instead of the dark and empty void?   
  
It was Yuki... this very place threw an aura that it was his.  
  
"I was quite busy hanging onto the life I had left." He replied.  
  
"...Ah I see... Isn't it a wonderful day?" She asked smiling.  
  
Akito didn't want to smiled, although he could alomost feel his mouth itching to curve into one. Her smile was catchy, but not too catchy.   
  
"There's nothing beautiful about it." He replied coldly.  
  
"Is that so? May I ask why?" She asked as she dusted off some dirt from her skirt. Not that it would matter since that dress of hers was utterly dirt proof.  
  
"It's fake. An illusion, a dream" he replied.  
  
She walked over towards him, "A dream? It seems real enough for me." She said.  
  
"Those who believe in their dreams are fools."  
  
She winced, and he slightly grinned. If he can't be happy then no one can. It was his philosophy. This was his belief and his strength. He wasn't happy with the life he had to live, so what gives them the right to enjoy theirs when he was the one dying for them?  
  
"Do you dream of a better life, Akito-san?" She asked walking closer towards him. Hurt was evident in her eyes.  
  
"...What kind of a question is that? That's like asking does life end--?"  
  
"Does it?" She asked cutting him off.  
  
"Of course it does. All things must come to an end."  
  
She looked down, Akito wanted to ask her what it was she was thinking, but he wouldn't concern himself with her. She was just a little sacrifice. Just like him. He knew if it was her, they'd find every way to get her out of this hell hole he had dug her in. Their little precious savior. Disgusting. Revolting. Wrong...   
  
He had tried to break it, break the dammned curse. But, nothing worked, until someone up above actually listened to a dying man's wish. It was miracle and a puzzle. Why now? Why her? There was Yuki they could've taken and held captive here, but it had to be her, Why was that? Was it because she was special? Was it because everyone adores her so much they'd go for the extreme? It may be that, but the Angel and her there was a resemblance in their eyes... there was pain and joy that can be triggered amongst them.  
  
"Then this must come to an end, too." She quietly said.  
  
"Unfortunately so." Akito said coldly.  
  
She looked up at him, "Why...? Why do you hate me so much? Why do you hate your family so much?"  
  
The answer was obvious.  
  
"Hate you? Why? You come walking into the clan and be welcomed, loved and praised. You help them, love them, cry for them, pain for them, and all those returned back with more love and adoration." He said.   
  
"I've done those, even offered my protection and more-- and to recieve back hate? I don't hate them Honda Tohru-san, I simply despise the way their mind and hearts work. You are a stranger, and I am part of the family. They welcome you with arms open wide and welcome you to bask in life under the sun. I on the other hand? They throw me off into the coldest pits of this cruel life and leave me to rot."  
  
She looked at Akito like a wounded animal, "You hate me for that? I don't hurt them or torture them Akito. I-I don't take away their happiness from them just because I'm not--"  
  
"I don't hate them. I don't hurt them nor torture them. I offer protection and a secured life. I give them love. I do not take away their happiness just because I'm not happy-- I..."  
  
He ran out of words, 'What does this girl think of me now?! That I have no excuse? I can go on for ages! I...' He lied to himself. He couldn't go on.   
  
"Akito-san... Do you blame them for this?" She asked.  
  
Akito turned away from her, "I do." He replied, and yet again lying to himself because in actuality...  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki fell asleep, a dreamless sleep... was it? In his dream he saw Tohru wearing a white dress, her hair adorned with lily petals and was down. He looked around and saw himself hugging her, then smiling with her.   
  
He smiled at the scene then saw himself leaving her, but as he left he saw a small smile on Tohru's lips.  
  
He woke and sat up. Yuki ran his his hand through his hair, "Could it be a dream?" He asked himself. Yuki stared outside the window which was open. It was already noon, or past noon. He got up and walked towards it to close it. The wind was getting colder now that it's winter. He walked back towards bed where he planned to drift off to sleep once again. But, as he spread his sheets he saw a fresh lily petal laying on his bed.  
  
--"I shouldn't be drowned in my dreams for they are only illusions, and if I drown in them, I may start to begin to live in a fantasy that isn't real.."--  
  
Yuki smiled, "I'm pretty sure this is real... Tohru-san." He said and instead of going back to sleep he tried to flex his right arm.   
  
-=-  
  
Tohru watched Akito search for an answer,  
  
"I don't need to answer your foolish question." He replied and walked away behind the trees and disappeared.  
  
She sighed, "Another close encounter with Akito-san." She whispered to herself. She understood a bit why Akito was like that. Why he was so cold and bitter at a young age. The only reason he was alive was that he has to die. What was the point in being born when you were to die soon? 'I don't know what I can do to help you, Akito-san. But, the first thing you have to do is believe you can pull free from your troubles...'  
  
--"Tohru-kun... be someone who believes... for that will certainly be an encouragement to someone..."--  
  
"I do believe, Okaa-san." She said to herself and walked towards Shigure's house, "...Because truthfully and in actuality... it's nobody's fault."  
  
  
  
-=- End of Chapter 9 -=-  
  
Author's Note: I do hope you enjoyed this! If I'm updating later than usual next week or so, blame the damn tests! Yeah they should all burn!! Although that's wasting ALOT of trees... poor trees. So recycle people! @_@ Eh? What am I saying? Anyway, I was really happy with all the reviews I recieved from the last chapter-- you people are great! Your reviews are defenitely confidence boosters! I haven't exactly gone to Fanfiction.net and read some other fics lately since I had Turkey day to spend. So, I'm a bit slow. Lil-Sun-Rei, expect me to read your fic soon!! MWAHAHA! I wonder what happens to Kagura?? Gads I reall have to go read fics!  
  
Review! 


	10. Believe

Author's Note: So late!! Sorry sorry! But, here's the next chapter! So so so sorry for being so freaking late!  
  
-=-  
  
Chapter 10: Believe  
  
Yuki glanced up and the sun's rays hit his eyes directly. He shielded his gaze from it. The gardening of his secret base had done wonders to his right arm than the exercises Hatori practices with him. He could move it now as if nothing ever happened.   
  
It was the middle of winter and the weather hasn't been so cooperative with his secret base. The garden as well as Yuki have been striving through winter. Just a little bit more and everything he worked hard for will be worth it.  
  
He brushed snow from the leaves of the strawberry he was planting. 'By spring...I know that she'll enjoy this... I promised her as well as myself and others.' He thought.  
  
-=-  
  
Akito looked around him. Same old room, same old stink of death lurking around the door. He sighed.   
  
"Akito..."  
  
He turned his head to face Hatori.   
  
"Akito, tell me...do you have anything to do with the disappearance of Tohru?" He asked.  
  
Akito could've smirked infront of him. He sounded like a police investigator of some kind. He didn't speak, not that he didn't have a choice. His voice was lost from him since his mouth felt so dry he couldn't even talk.  
  
Hatori softly sighed, there was no way getting through Akito. He was dying, he understood. He was bitter for that, he understood.   
  
--"...I was born in order to die... that was what was decided. I was born in order to die, and they never even asked me!"--  
  
It had shocked Hatori. Is this how Akito feels...? They've never tried to understand Akito, all they've given him was their fear. Never anything else...  
  
Hatori got up and left Akito in his own chamber. Akito stared at nothing, wondering when this little torment he has to endure will end.  
  
-=-  
  
Kagura let herself into Shigure's house.  
  
"HELLO?!" She called out.  
  
Not a soul.  
  
She looked around, the place was so empty. It was missing something...it was missing people. Usually when she comes it was full of laughter. How can one person make such a difference? She sat herself down in the living room. She wasn't sure what it was she was waiting for, she wasn't even sure why she came.  
  
Something just told her to come. Some sort of instinct? Maybe.  
  
Kagura put her bag to the side. Her little orange cat backpack. It's been with her for so long...  
  
[Flash  
  
"Kagura!"  
  
Kagura turned around, she tried not to smile as she met an oranged haired little boy. He caught up with her and waited as he gasped for some air. She looked at him, trying to control the rage boiling within her. He had some nerve pulling of her backpack yesterday and the strap just had to and break. 'WHY THAT LITTLE NO GOOD LITTLE BOY!!' She thought angrily as she was carrying little third grade books.  
  
"Kagura, why do you have to run so fast?!" He asked.  
  
"Well, I'm late for the bus!!" She replied trying to ingnore the tone of voice he just used.  
  
He looked away and shoved a bag infront of her, "Here..." He said, "Sorry about yesterday...I gotcha this..." He mumbled.  
  
Kagura took it, her hand was slightly trembling.  
  
"Just take it already!!"  
  
Kagura took it and ignored that tone of voice again. She hugged the bag, "Thank you Kyo..." She said.  
  
Kyo turned away and walked away, "Whatever Kagura." He said as he walked towards his Master.  
  
She smiled, "YOU'RE FORGIVEN!" She yelled to him. She wasn't sure if he heard, but it didn't matter. She was happy and that was all she could feel.  
  
Kagura walked towards the bus putting her books in the little orange cat backpack...  
  
...Flash]  
  
She touched the face of the cat. Why was she here? She was here for him. She'll always be there, even if he pushes her away. How does one person make a difference?   
  
"Kagura?"  
  
She looked up, "Ah! Kyo! It's you!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked scratching his head in annoyance.  
  
"No reason." She replied.  
  
Kyo looked at her annoyingly, "Then why bother coming?!" He yelled. Kagura smiled.  
  
"I bother to come 'cause of you, my love!"  
  
"Ugh...nevermind." Kyo said in defeat.  
  
She stood up and walked towards him...  
  
[Flash...  
  
Kagura saw his form. His true form.   
  
"Kyo! Please don't hide there! It's okay, see? I'm not afraid of you! I'm not hurt!" She said through the bushes. She sobbed, "Kyo...I'm not hurt...but I'm starting to feel like it inside...please Kyo.."  
  
Kyo slowly walked out of the bush head bowed, "It's a lie that you're not afraid. A big fat lie." He replied.  
  
Kagura wiped the tears from her eyes, "It is...because I am afraid Kyo. But, you're still the same. It doesn't matter. We can forget it all..." She said. How she regrets saying that...  
  
"We can?" Kyo asked with hope.  
  
"We can, anything's possible Kyo when you have me around!" Kagura said trying to smile.   
  
Kyo looked up, "You're right!" He said and smiled. He offered his small little hand with his beads around his wrist.   
  
"C'mon Kagura!"  
  
Kagura slowly smiled and reached for his hands and held on as they smiled and talked together.  
  
...Flash]  
  
Kagura tried not to look at Kyo. Why does she remember now? Why of all the times she had to remember now when she's face to face with him? Why...?  
  
[Flash...  
  
"WHY?! Hatori-san!! Why?!" She screamed at her older cousin. She pounded her small fist against his chest as Hatori hugged her. Tears slowly escaped her eyes.  
  
"It was for the best Kagura..." Hatori replied.  
  
"No! No it wasn't! It's because Akito said so isn't it?! Just because he doesn't want us happy...he never wants us happy.." She said and cried.  
  
Hatori sighed, "I wasn't really all to it either Kagura, but Akito is the head of our family. It was for the best--!"  
  
"You don't know what's best for me! Akito doesn't either!" Kagura yelled wiping her tears away angrily, "You took away what was best for Kyo also! You took away his memories of me understanding him! Now he thinks no one understand! He's scared that I know!" She yelled running away from Hatori's room.  
  
...Flash]  
  
"Kagura? Are you okay?" Kyo asked concerened.  
  
Kagura's head was bowed, "Yeah I'm okay."  
  
Kyo looked at her oddly, she was so happy awhile ago, but now she looked sad.  
  
"'I'm okay.' Yeah yeah, whatever! That's such a big fat lie!" He said.  
  
Kagura looked up quickly and beamed at him, "See I'm okay--!"  
  
A single tear escaped her eye. Kyo looked at her, "Why are you crying..?" He asked wiping her tear away. Kagura wanted to burst into hysterics infront of him, but...  
  
"It's nothing!" She said and smiled.  
  
Kyo looked at her, "Whatever, look if you need anything just talk to me." he said barely audible. But she heard him. She nodded and told him she'll fix him something for a snack. She boiled some water and turned the switch on.  
  
So...what is it that one person can make such a difference? She smiled, "I'll always be here for you Kyo..." She whispered.  
  
It was the belief that they will change something, and she beilieves that Kyo will love her. Not today, but someday.  
  
-=-  
  
Tohru walked over the house and passed by Kyo and Kagura. She smiled at them and moved on to see how Shigure was doing. Inside she found Hatori and Shigure sitting opposite from each other.  
  
"So there's no mistake whatsoever, Shigure?" Hatori asked.  
  
"No, no mistake. I gathered enough information from their clan's background." Shigure replied lighting up a cigarette.  
  
Hatori sighed, "Nothing at all?" He asked again and Shigure nodded.  
  
Tohru looked around, something must be wrong. Why were they so down?  
  
"We have to inform the others of this. We have to do it immediately." Hatori said.  
  
"Yes, they'll be in shock." Shigure replied, "When they find out that..."  
  
  
  
Tohru gasped.  
  
-=-  
  
She was back in her endless void, when everything was clearing up and everything was going smoothly, it just had to be ruined. The happiness she felt was no more.  
  
--"When they find out that Tohru's family was the clan who gave us our curse.."--  
  
She was the reason for this. She caused them years of pain, torment, and lonliness. It was her fault.   
  
"So, you find out and come back to where you've started. Wonderful." Akito commented.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" She shouted at him, "Go away..."  
  
"Why--"  
  
"Akito, please..."  
  
Tohru looked up, it was Kotori. The magnificent Angel with sad eyes. She touched Tohru's face and kissed her forehead.  
  
Akito watched and looked away, "I was only doing what it is I was suppose to do." He said and disappeared.  
  
"Don't cry Tohru. It isn't your fault. It is not--"  
  
Tohru backed away from the Angel's comforting warmth and words, "No! It is! And all this time I lived with them, it was all a dream! Those times we all shared as a family, it was an illusion!" She said. She broke down cryong on the floor and Kotori kneeled down with her comforting her.  
  
"Kotori? You know what I want?"  
  
"What is it?" Kotori asked.  
  
//Shigure told the rest of them. Everyone was shocked. Kyo slammed his fist on the table, "Why of all people does it gotta be her? Dammit it why?!"//  
  
"I want to return to a time when life was simple, when all I knew were colors. That it didn't bother you, because you didn't know what you didn't know, and you didn't care.."  
  
//Yuki eyes were wide, "The Honda clan? Are you sure Shigure? It has to be a mistake. There must be some mistake."  
  
"There's no mistake, Yuki. I'm sorry. Here's the papers of the people who have moved by us. Unfortunately the Honda caln was the only one who has, and this information dates all the way hundreds of years ago. I also have another evidence. This Journal was kept by Yukito Sohma--"  
  
"Shut up."//  
  
"...all you knew was to be happy because you were blissfully unaware of things that should make you worried or upset..."  
  
//"Shut up." Hiro said, "You did all that to back things up? You did all that so that we would believe you. You did all that because you wanted to be right is that it?" He asked.  
  
"No, Shigure wouldn't do that." Ritsu replied, "He only did that to make sure right?"   
  
"When have you been sure Ritsu?" Yuki asked.//  
  
"...I want to think that the world is fair.."  
  
//"Yun-chan!" Kagura said.  
  
"Yuki!" Ayame said.  
  
"What? I was asking that's all. Is there something wrong with that?" Yuki replied angrily.  
  
"I didn't gather those information because I wanted to be right. I did it to make sure I was wrong. But, it turned out that I was...and I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"...It's not fair! It's not fair!" Kisa said.//  
  
"...That everyone is honest and good..."  
  
//"I can't believe this as well as everyone, but it's not her fault." Momiji said, "This happened a long time ago, how can it be her fault?"  
  
"If we find her we don't have to bear this curse anymore." Kyo said.//  
  
"...I want to believe that anything is possible..."  
  
//Yuki looked down. His outburst was unacceptable, "I'm sorry Ritsu." He said, "We will find her and we will break this curse."  
  
"How?" Ayame asked.//  
  
"...I want to be oblivious to the complexities of life and be overly excited of little things. I want to live simple again. I don't want this anymore. I want to believe in smiles, hugs, a kind word, truth, dreams, imagination, and making angels in the snow this winter..." Tohru said and hugged Kotori her only source of comfort.  
  
//Yuki replied, "We just have to believe."//  
  
-=- End of Chapter 10 -=-  
  
Author's note: Ah, what a long and emotional chapter! AH! Testing is over and everything so woohoo! And how many days till Christmas? 8 more days! Well thank you for those who reviewed and please review! Thank you! 


	11. Half Way

Author's Note: This chapter is my gift to you all! Merry Christmas, 'till I get a chance to update again!  
  
-=-   
  
Chapter 11: Half Way  
  
  
  
"Tohru...c'mon wake up!"   
  
Tohru opened her eyes slowly, then suddenly a surge of energy sprang forth, "Mother!" She said. Kyoko laughed softly, "Well, I'm glad to see you're up and about, kid."  
  
Tohru smiled, all these times she's been waiting for her mother to appear to her and now here she is. She liked how her Mom used her street talk. It was as if nothing ever happened. Overwhelmed with emotions from what had happened she pushed herself towards her Mother and hugged her. She quietly sobbed and Kyoko hugged her daughter back cooing her to hush.  
  
"Ne, Tohru...what's wrong?" Kyoko asked, although she already knew her daughter's problem.  
  
"I can't believe it, Mom...I was the one who put them through all that...I'm to blame. They suffered because of me..." Tohru said.  
  
Kyoko didn't say a word. It wasn't the right time to say anything just yet. She wanted Tohru to spill everything it was she was feeling. Talking to someone helps becausse you always know, no matter who the person is, they always listen.  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki was in his room with his windows open. Winter was leaving and Spring was coming anytime. He didn't mind the chill, besides, he can't really feel anything. He stared out the window as always like some caged bird yearning to be free if its cell and fly to a destination only instinct would know.  
  
He layed down on his bed and stared up the ceiling. It's all he has been doing the past few days. Stare at the ceiling. He rarely eat or goes down. He never opens the door, and when he closes the door behind him, it ment solitary confinement. No one dared to go in. No one...  
  
He stretched his arms out and his hand hit his desk. On the desk layed a leathered bound book. The Journal. He took it home with him to read it, just to make sure there was some type of misunderstanding. But, he never picked it up. He was afraid that Shigure might be right. That there's no mistake, that a Honda cursed them for eternity.   
  
'...that there's no hope of us being together..'   
  
That was the passing thought that scared him the most...  
  
-=-  
  
Ayame and Hatori came by the house. The "three musketeers" sat down in Shigure's office. Shigure looked at Ayame, 'He must be so worried...'  
  
"So how are the boys?" Hatori asked lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Yuki and Kyo? Not so well I guess...Kyo's up there," Shigure said pointing up on the roof, "Sulking himself away. I guess he's thinking of many things right now. And Yuki? He locked himself in his room. He rarely eats unlike Kyo. Kyo comes down eats, leaves to go up again...but...It's Yuki who's wasting himself away."   
  
"Have you tried to talk to them?" Ayame asked.  
  
"I can't. They'll ask question I have no answers for." Shigure replied.  
  
"That's true. No one has the answers right now." Hatori said.  
  
"...I..." Ayame started then stopped.  
  
The two older men looked at him, "Go on Aya. Tell us what's in your mind." Shigure said.  
  
"I'm just thinking is all. I know why Yuki is acting like this, but there's something more behind it." Ayame said.  
  
"Then, Ayame, why don't you find out?" Hatori asked Ayame.  
  
"I can't do that, he wants space--"  
  
"That's nonsense. This is a perfect oppurtunity for you to get closer to Yuki." Hatori said.  
  
"Besides Aya, all that space is sometimes BS. For teens today it means they need someone to talk to." Shigure said.  
  
Ayame looked at both at them, 'Ha'ri did say...and 'Gure made alot of sense..' He thought. Ayame bolted up and marched upstairs, "Even if Yuki pushes me away-- I'm not going to give up!" He said.   
  
With Ayame trying to win an impossible fight, Hatori looked at Shigure, "What about Kyo?" He asked.  
  
Shigure smiled, "I have her coming. She understands him better, you know that." Shigure said. Hatori continued to smoke until Shigure asked a question,  
  
"How's Akito?"  
  
"He's dead but he's alive."  
  
-=-  
  
Kyo was lying on the roof watching the clouds go by. 'Lucky bastards they are!' He cursed at them. They were allowed to float happily to who knows where. He wanted to look away, but he admired them. 'I'm going insane again.' He thought.  
  
"HELLO THERE KYO MY LOVE!"  
  
Kagura's face was suddenly blocking the view. Kyo didn't prostest her being there, but instead turned the other way. Kagura's smiled suddenly turned to frown. Maybe it was wrong of her to smile at a time like this, but still...if everyone was so damn sad then it'll stay like that!  
  
"Kyo...sorry for intruding your time for yourself." She apologized.  
  
"It's okay." He replied.  
  
Kagura sat herself down beside Kyo. She didn't speak. She also had trouble coping with the concept of Tohru's family putting the curse upon them.   
  
"...How do you feel?" Kyo asked, his back still turned towards her.  
  
"Shocked." Kagura replied.  
  
"Not betrayed or anything?"  
  
"Betrayed? Why? It's not her fault, love."  
  
Kyo didn't reply back. He felt like it, but he wasn't sure...  
  
"Kyo, you don't know what happened many years ago for her family to do so. And anyway, who knows what our family has done to theirs? Shigure and Hatori knows, but they'd never tell us. Our family has many secrets, dark and sad ones."  
  
"Secrets are meant to be told."  
  
"But, some are too old that they are forgotten."  
  
"Not this one." Kyo muttered. It just felt like something was going to happen. He had that same feeling again when Yuki was involved in a car accident. The same butterflies in his stomach. The goosebumps crawling up his skin. The uncontrollable trembling of his body when he thought about it.  
  
-=-  
  
"How can I? Mom? I'd rather stay here than face them." Tohru told her mother. Kyoko looked at her.   
  
"Tohru, it's not your fault at all. If I tell you that the Sohma also put a curse to us that took me away, will you be angry at them for something they couldn't help but happen?" Kyoko asked and saw the look of confusion in her daughters eyes, "We weren't the only ones who cursed them. Unfortunately, the clan leader at that present time threw back a curse."  
  
"Why?" Tohru asked.  
  
"...Let's just say it was forbidden love that occured between our family. You know, obssesive girl cousin who's psychotic for her handsome younger boy cousin who fell in love with a beautiful kind girl who had a family who doesn't like the handsome younger boy's family. Sparks fly and something tragic happens--"  
  
Tohru laughed, "You make it sound so funny, Mom." She said.  
  
"But, it's not meant to be." Kyko replied, "She died by the hands of the Sohma clan leader. The girl's father was in shock and never meaning to, cursed them. The Sohma clan leader cursed back in outrage for her cousin had pushed her as quickly as he could after she pierced a knife through the girls he fell in love. With the girl's last thoughts, they were cursed as the Zodiac animals."  
  
Tohru fell silent, "I'm sorry I laughed Mother. That was no laughing matter." She said.  
  
"Indeed it isn't, Tohru. Don't you ever wonder why I told you the story? It was passed on through the Honda family, of course. I never knew about why though until now."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let's just say an Angel flew by to whisper it to me."  
  
-=-  
  
"YUKI! I demand you to open this door this instant!!" Ayame said through the door.  
  
Yuki groaned, this was the last thing he needed right now. But, what can he do?   
  
"It's open!! It always has been!!" He shouted back.  
  
Ayame slid the door open, "Oh." He said and sat down on Yuki's desk's chair. He looked at his brother and frowned, "You know, there must be something wrong with you."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Yuki replied rudely, and sighed, "Sorry, but you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Is it the fear of not being together with this new knowledge?" Ayame asked.  
  
Bingo. Shazam. And ding-ding.  
  
"Right on target aren't I? If you love her then why should you worry? Nothing can seperate you two if you love each other." Ayame said.  
  
Yuki looked at his brother. Shock? Amazement?   
  
"Did you get hit on the head?" Yuki asked Ayame.  
  
Ayame laughed softly, "No, I didn't. It's just a big brother instinct you know? Besides, I was your age once. I should know." He said.  
  
--"...You can meet half way Ayame!"--  
  
"Thank you." Yuki said.  
  
Ayame smiled and got up, "I'll see you downstairs for lunch I hope, little brother." He said and left closing the door behind him. Ayame entered Shigure's office and looked around rather proudly, "We met half way for the first time."  
  
-=- End of Chapter 11 -=-  
  
Author's Note: Chapter done! Woohoo, huh?! Okay I'd like to say, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!" Please review to spread the joy around! Oh, a little spoiler for my fic, I know you'll murder me when you all get to the last chapters! *evil laugh* AHEM! *thunder and lightning effects* BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay just forget my little moment there! I put up a happy ending for Chapter 11, since it is Christmas time...Christmas time! 


	12. Tears

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving! I have an announcement to make; I will finish this story of mine soon to start a new fanfic. Well please enjoy! Oh, and this Chapter will return back to its seriousness. Unlike Chapter 11, which was light-hearted, this Chapter will be less like it. Anyway, enough of my sorry babblings enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Tears  
  
Tohru held onto her mother's hand tightly. 'I will not let go.' She thought, 'I will not lose you again.' Kyoko looked at her daughter's hand hold hers tightly. She smiled at her, "Tohru, I have to go now. All I was meant to come here to you was tell you of the story."  
  
Tohru shook her head, "No! Mother, I have lost you before, I will not stand by to watch you leave me again!" She protested.  
  
Kyoko hugged her daughter. She sighed and pulled back from the embrace, "I would never leave you. I never left you when I died." Kyoko said with a smile, "I have to go, Tohru. Sometimes you have to let go and sometimes it's for the best."  
  
Tohru had tears coming down her eyes as she watched her mother disappear in front of her. She then realized than the hand she was holding onto was no more. Her lips trembled, "Mother . . ." She whispered.  
  
-=-  
  
Akito drew in a breath. It was almost time for it all to end. He just had to wait now . . .wait for their meeting. He was suddenly swept to the Farplanes, and there he saw Tohru. She sat motionless, staring at her hand. She put her hand on her heart and smiled sadly.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Akito asked as he sat by Tohru.  
  
"I just realized that you can run out of tears." She replied.  
  
"It's good you've found out." He said.  
  
'I'm speaking from experience here.' He thought. Akito remembered the days he'd cry in his room. He was always alone in the dark rocking himself to sleep. There was no comfort found anywhere. His family looked down at him in pity, not really caring. How did the heartless Akito live up to what his family describes him?  
  
He ran out of tears.  
  
Fear enveloped him.  
  
Hope was diminished from him.  
  
Love left him.  
  
Only hatred for fate remained.  
  
"I sometimes I want to give up. I'd want to stop hoping I'd come back. Sometimes I want to stay here. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" She asked Akito without meeting his eyes.  
  
"I do. It is no wonder you are here, don't you think? Our curse goes deep, and I had no idea you were the key to unlock our shackles from out curse." He said.  
  
"Yes, who would've thought? The rice ball that doesn't belong in a Fruits Basket who thought she was called into one. All of it was an illusions built upon my desire to belong to a wanted family. I thought . . . I thought that you, the Sohmas, have accepted me entirely. Now, I doubt it. They probably hate me."  
  
Akito stared at the girl by his side. Tohru looked down, her bangs covering her face. He saw two drops of water splatter on the dark void's floor.  
  
"Then you don't know them enough to say 'probably'. You have doubts about that." He said making her look up in surprise.  
  
'Is he trying to say . . . that they don't?' She thought her eyes wide.  
  
Akito lifted his hand, and with his finger wiped away her tears. Tohru was even more surprised with this action. Was he being kind?  
  
"If you have tears, then it's okay. You haven't completely lost everything." He said and slowly his form started to disappear.  
  
Before he was gone entirely, "Thank you . . .I think I know now what you're doing. You're not alone suffering Akito. If you had only reached out and searched, you would've figured you weren't alone. Your family has always shared your pain with you."  
  
Akito looked at her, and managed to smile. A real smile he had never used and never showed. Tohru looked at him.  
  
"It is no wonder why you are so special to them. You make even the coldest of hearts warm." He said and disappeared from her sight.  
  
"Akito, I think I understand now . . ." She said and smiled.  
  
If she had tears, then all was not lost.  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki found himself eating lunch with everyone. It was a quiet lunch, and it was fitting. He knew everyone one was either in a state of shock or in plain disarray. Kyo looked somewhat in between plus more just like him.  
  
But, it wasn't as worse as before. He looked like the burden of what he was feeling was somehow lifted from his shoulder. The same goes for Yuki himself, thanks to his brother. 'I guess he's not that useless.' He found himself thinking.  
  
Kyo ate and found the food very delicious, "Who made lunch?" He asked the people gathered around. Shigure blinked and laughed, "It's certainly not Aya, Ha'ri, Yuki, or me. We lack talent in the culinary area."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Kyo retorted back.  
  
"If you had common sense, it was Kagura." Yuki said.  
  
Kyo looked at Kagura, she was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
--" . . . You don't know what our family has done to them . . ."--  
  
"It's delicious Kagura!" Ayame exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagura said.  
  
"It seems that you'd make Kyo a happy husband in the future." Shigure said with a grin.  
  
Shigure waited for the chopstick to come flying his way. But, it never came. Everyone looked at Kyo in surprise.  
  
"Kyo, do you feel ill?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Why should I? Will everyone stop looking at me?!" He shouted and continues to eat.  
  
Kagura looked at Kyo incredulously. 'He didn't shout. He didn't protest. He didn't send Shigure flying. I wonder . . .' She thought.  
  
Hatori observed, 'I'm glad everyone is getting back to normal. But, Shigure missed an important part in the Journal. He must've overlooked it.' He thought and ate the salmon before him.  
  
-=-  
  
Akito awoke. Somehow he found the strength to get up and walk towards the window. He opened it and watched as the first sign of spring flew by. Some Sakura blossoms blew his way. He held out his hand and closed it quickly. He pulled down his hand towards his face and opened his hand. On his palm was the Sakura blossoms mixed in with some lily petals. The wind started again and took the petals away.  
  
"I would die a happy man in spring . . ." He told himself.  
  
For once he smiled as an acceptance to his own death. He wasn't afraid of what he must do anymore. People shared his pain. He just didn't reach out. He felt something wet on his face and wiped it away. Tears?  
  
'If you have tears, it's okay. You haven't completely lost everything.' He thought.  
  
"Amen to that." He said quietly.  
  
He hasn't lost everything.  
  
--End of Chapter 12--  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm. So how was this Chapter? Please review!  
  
Tyouhkriu- Thank you so much! Christmas just passed and now it's almost New Years!!  
  
C.B.- Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
YumeTakato- Thank you!  
  
Animelubber22- Thanks!  
  
Lil-Sun-Rei- n_n Thanks! Hey, I haven't read your story in a looong time! When I get the chance to spend over two hours online, I'm so going to read yours! Just don't ruin it for me okay? I want to find out myself! And tell me when you're going to make a new one!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! It has made me update faster. No seriously it has! I think every writer gets that feeling when they get a review! You feel all bubbly inside! What am I saying? I sound like an idiot! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm seriously thinking of making a new fanfic. This time it's not going to follow the storyline- well kind of. Just watch out for it!  
  
Thanks a bunch, Lys3 


	13. Last Walk

**Author's Notes:** Hello there! I know that you're all going to kill me! This is going to be one of the last chapters. Yes, it'll be. Since I have a new story ready to be uploaded. Well enjoy the last few!

**_Chapter 13: Last Walk_**

            Kyo was outside lying under the Sakura trees. Spring was in full bloom already, and still Tohru wasn't around. When will he see her? He pulled his thoughts away from that. He knows he **will** see her. 

            He noticed for some weird reason now, Shigure, him, and Yuki were visiting the Main House more often. Not that he was to complain. It was okay. The garden was nice and it offered him time to think. 

            The wind blew and some Sakura blossoms landed on his orange hair. He put his hand on his hair and brushed it off. Why were they visiting often? He knew the answer quite well, though. Tohru's missing, everyone is in disarray, and to top it all, Akito was dying.

            Did he care actually? _I don't really give a crap about him. I know I should care, but I just don't see how I can. He's a heartless bastard. Then, again . . .who knows? He might've changed when Tohru visited. Nah, why am I even concerned?_

He sat up and rubbed his head, and he frowned, _Okay, I have no saying on who my family is. I guess it's only normal to be concerned. The same goes for the rat. It was all family mumbo jumbo. When everything's back to normal I'll be okay._

            He laid back down on the soft grass once again and watched as the Sakura branches moved back and forth as the wind blew. _When everything's back to normal . . ._

            There was that awful feeling again. The one that makes his stomach feel sick, and send shivers up his skin. He shuddered involuntarily. _I have this bad feeling something is going to happen._

            He got up and went started to wander around the garden until he came to two lily trees entwined.

-=-

            Shigure sat by Akito's side reading a newspaper. He couldn't smoke inside since it was brutal to Akito's health. _Not that it would matter. _Shigure looked at Akito who was in his futon wide awake.

"You should get some rest Akito."

"Why? So that when I close my eyes I won't see the light of day anymore?" Akito asked.

"Of course not! You just need rest that's all."

"I can't _rest_ now. I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"It's a secret you'll soon find out."

            Shigure looked at Akito rather weirdly. _Death must be close by. He's acting stranger than before._

-=-

            Yuki found himself wandering around the Main House. He has been exploring rooms. He had already explored eleven rooms, and now he came to an abrupt stop in front of one more.

            "The twelfth and final room in the Main House." He told himself. 

            Yuki opened the door and found that inside it was old and dusty. _Not to mention dark. _He went towards the sliding doors and opened it. There the wind blew against him and as he looked around where it led, he saw two entwined lily trees and walked towards it.

-=-

            "It's time Tohru."

            Tohru looked up, it was Kotori. She hasn't seen her in a long time. Kotori looked down at Tohru sadly. _Please, please be strong enough. Please. _Tohru looked at her oddly, "Time for what? Kotori?"

"Come with me." Kotori said and held out her hands. __

-=-

            Akito sat up. It was time. He got up with the strength he had, and received a look of concern from Shigure.

"I want to walk. Shall you come and accompany me? Shigure?" He asked the faithful dog. 

"Of course. Anything you wish, Akito." Shigure replied.

            Akito smiled, "Good."

            They walked out of the door and Akito took a look back. He looked at the dark room. It needed something.

"Hold on." He told Shigure and walked over the windows.

            Akito took a breath. Then, opened the sliding doors leading to the outside world. As he opened the door, spring, the season of new life, embraced him and walked into the death room he had known since he was young. He smiled as Sakura petals flew by and whisked by his face. He laughed. 

            Shigure looked at Akito. _Why was he laughing? Is he going crazy? _Akito looked around, and glanced at Shigure and laughed again. As he did so he took of his robe that wrapped his kimono. He looked at and dropped it on the floor.

            Akito walked towards the little white bird that perched by the bowl of water. His companion since when did he remember? He smiled and reached out for it. The bird instantly went on his finger. He looked at it and smiled, and whispered something to its ear and let it fly.

"Akito? Ready to go?" Shigure asked.

"Yes." Akito said and looked at the room again as he walked out the room.

            Now everything seems right. That room of his isn't dark anymore. That room doesn't symbolize death anymore. As he walked through the hallways he remembered what had happened here.   
  


"Where is Kisa?" Akito asked.

            Shigure panicked. What would Akito want with Kisa? He just hoped against hope Akito wasn't planning anything violent. 

"She's in her room with Hiro." Shigure replied opening the door leading to his little cousins.

            Behind the door Kisa and Hiro were watching the television of some anime. As the door opened both young kids looked back and Kisa stared wide-eyed at Akito. Hiro instantly as if by instinct pulled Kisa closer to him. He was going to protect her this time. No way was he letting Akito hurt her again.

            Akito looked at them with an unreadable expression. He looked at Hiro, and then at Kisa who was trembling. Akito walked towards them and they both backed up against the television set. Shigure was about to reach out and stop Akito, but what Akito did was unexpected.

"I give you my permission. Go on and enjoy what it is you wish for." He said looking at Hiro especially. 

            He looked at Kisa now. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Kisa, the tiger." He simply said. Akito walked towards her and touched her head. With that, he moved away and walked out of the door.

            Shigure stared at his young cousins. They had questions in his eyes. But, Shigure didn't know himself. All he could do now was follow Akito slowly towards the next room.

            Akito opened the next door knowing somehow he would find the rabbit and the cow talking. Momiji looked up, "A-Akito?"

            Haru looked up from the card game they were playing. Rich man poor man. The one Tohru taught all of them. 

"Momiji, the rabbit and Hatsuharu, the cow." Akito said.

"What do you want?" Haru asked boldly.

"I want nothing except eternal bliss." Akito said.

            Haru and Momiji had nothing to say. They didn't get what Akito was saying. Shigure opened his mouth to speak. He was about to say that Akito needed his rest and that he should go back and rest, but Akito spoke first.

"Haru, you will never be called a fool. Momiji, you will have what you have lost when you were young." Akito said. 

"What do you mean?" Momiji asked.

"Fool?" Haru asked.

"Shigure? Let's go. There are more to go to." Akito said leaving the two teenagers.

            Akito looked around the dining table and found Ayame and Ritsu. He stopped and glanced at them. Ayame slowly looked up and Ritsu started panicking. 

"Are you beginning to have a brotherly relationship with Yuki?" Akito asked Ayame.

            Was this a trick question? If he answered, will Akito tear the little bridge building to close the gap between Yuki and himself? Ayame breathed in, trick question or not he should answer.

"It's going well." He replied.

"I'm glad." Akito said then turned to Ritsu, "No one is ever a disappointment now are they?" He asked him and signaled Shigure.

"Let me show you something." Akito said and walked over to a door.

            He slid it open and it revealed a very dark room, "This is where I kept Yuki and tormented him. I tormented him when we were young and a little before he left to live with you. Why is it that I did that to him? To you all you think he was my special pet." Akito looked at Shigure, "It isn't true. I did that because he had it easy on him. I saw that, and I isolated him from you all. It is no wonder Ayame and Yuki are so far apart. Those days when he was locked up, he should've been with his brother or making friends."

"I see . . ." Shigure replied.

"Yuki never recovered from this inferiority complex, has he?" Akito asked.

"Actually he is recovering from that torment you've done to him." Shigure replied with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Ah, yes, Tohru Honda. Where is she now?" Akito asked Shigure.

            There was a note in his voice Shigure couldn't put his finger on. _He knows!_

"Come. I want to talk to Hatori and Kagura first. Save the questions for later." He said and walked towards Hatori's office. 

-=-

            Hatori looked at the medical charts before him when his door was slid open. He looked up and saw Akito.

"Akito you shouldn't be walking up. You should rest."  
  


"I know I should be, but don't worry I will." Akito said.

            Akito walked over and saw the picture of the woman, what's her name? Ah yes, Kana was it? He took it and saw Hatori was about to make some word of protest. Akito touched the glass frame and looked at the woman who was looking back at him. 

"You took this picture, yes?" He asked Hatori.

"Yes, during spring."  
  


"A spring like this?" 

"Yes."

"No wonder she looks radiant in this picture. You took a picture of it. In this picture love is captured. Hatori, I hope you find what you are looking for. I'm sorry to have you put up with me."

"Akito?"

"Well, I should go now. I'm overstaying my welcome your office." Akito said and handed the picture back to Hatori. Akito looked at Kagura, "I hope that whatever you want is returned to you."

            Kagura looked at Akito oddly, she rarely sees Akito and he doesn't want anything to do with her. So why is it . . .?

            Akito walked out of the room and Shigure looked at Hatori and Kagura. Before Hatori could ask Shigure answered, "I don't know myself." 

-=-

            Akito walked through the halls of the Main House, "Kyo also is doing well?" He asked Shigure.

"Yes. He has learned to control his temper and associate with people better."

"I see. Tell Kazuma he has done a good job." Akito said. 

Akito walked towards the last door. He looked back. This was the last time he would see the house. Sohma Main House, the cursed and terrible house ever known to his family's lives. It was dark, and empty in the hallways. He sighed and slid the last door open and saw that the doors in the room leading outside were already open. 

            Shigure finally caught up, "Someone's been in here."

"Yuki has."  
  


"Why I wonder."

"Before I tell you, Shigure, you have been faithful. You never had to be."

"I know. But, it was my choice."

"Then I will answer your question." Akito replied.

            They both saw Yuki and Kyo approach the entwined trees and Akito walked out the door, "It is why we are all here."  
  


            Shigure followed Akito walk towards the entwined trees and listened to Akito, "It is because it is our fate." _This is the last time I will see spring. This is the last time I will walk._  
  


            They stopped in front of the tree and everyone looked at each other with either one-eye brow up, a confused look, and calm face. Akito's white bird flew by, and he remembered what he told his little companion,

_"Go and goodbye for I shall soon fly free as you will."_

**Author's Notes**: Lots of Akito stuff huh? Well see I've updated! Thank you for those who have reviewed and cared for the well being of this fic! Thank you! Oh for now on you can check out when I've updated and when I will also future chapters in my BIO. Well buh-bye!!


	14. It's time

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry for being late! So here's the 14th chapter! Enjoy and review!

**-=-**

Chapter 14: It's Time 

            Tohru looked at Kotori's hands reaching out to her. Somehow she knew that once she took her hands, all of the things she had gone through would either be over or go on forever. She took Kotori's hands and instantly she found herself underneath two entwined trees. Sakura blossoms blew whisked against her cheek, the wind caressed her long brown hair, and the sun blinded her. She felt the sun's warmth. . .and the blossoms. . . does that mean. . .?

"Am I . . .back?" She asked herself.

            The wind blew and Yuki's hair swayed covering part of his eyes and as he looked up, he saw someone who was under the trees. She was wearing a white dress. . .a plain simple dress which looked so beautiful on her. Her simplicity was enough to win against the beauty of all nature. Her very presence gives spring a new meaning to him. That all wasn't lost . . . _she's here . . .she's back . . ._

"Tohru . . ." Yuki called out.

            Kyo heard Yuki and he saw a lock of brown hair dancing with the wind behind the two entwined trees. _She's here? I knew she'd come back! I knew she'd never leave us! _Kyo ran towards the trees and his heart was racing like crazy. Just behind those trees stand Tohru. Even though she was afraid of him, she still had stayed with him. That was what real friends were. Real friends were someone who always stayed with you, whatever the matter is. That's what Tohru exactly is.

"Tohru---?" He started but he saw something—or more like someone move past through him and disappear. It was a man with orange hair much like his shouting. 

**-=-**

            Tohru heard her name. She looked straight at someone, and the first thing she saw was his mysterious gray-purple eyes. Those eyes of his were always shielded, but now she could see right through him if she wanted to. But, she was always afraid of what she would see when she wanted to find out if he returned back the love she gave him. Now, after everything they had all gone through, that wasn't her fear anymore. Her fear was if it was approved . . .if it wasn't forbidden . . .if they would allow it.

            Yuki ran towards Tohru and stopped in front of her He gasped for air before he could utter another word. _Is this a dream? Are you finally back now? _There was only one way to find out . . .

            Yuki placed his palm on her cheek gently. _She's here. She's real. _Tohru's eyes was beginning being glazed by unshed tears, but still it was wrong. She took a step back away from Yuki, and she received an odd look from him.

            Akito saw how she had backed away, it'll be difficult. He walked some more towards his other cousins and when he saw Kyo with a bewildered face, he knew it was coming. Soon it will come. He walked closer towards Tohru's side and showed a wicked smile, "Well, I see we meet again Tohru. It surprises me you made it through."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked Akito. The hint of anger in his voice has raised. His fear of him had slowly diminished. Akito smiled.

"Come now, Yuki, you've been there before. You have seen her, the one with golden eyes and golden hair . . ."

            Yuki looked at Akito, _I detest him. I hate him. When will he just die? He ruined the moment she came back. A few seconds ago, all I felt was this undying bliss—I felt contentment . . .until he came along. Spreading his dark and anger . . .he's like a plague._ Yuki balled his fists, and he was trembling. Trembling from anger and from fear.

"You mean, Kotori. . ." Tohru said almost like a whisper.

"Kotori?!" Shigure exclaimed out loud.

            _Kotori is . . .Kotori was the one that died . . .a hundred years ago . . ._

**-=-**

            Kotori trailed her soft fingers on the lily petals. She was in the Garden. Not the one they shared. But, it was exactly the same—a replica of _their_ Garden. She was against two entwined trees, her head was resting on the trunk, and her wings relaxed.

            She looked at the fragile lily flower. Kotori smelled its scent, and it gave her the thrill of memories back once again. Lily flowers had become such a favorite of the Honda-clan women. She smiled, "You knew I loved lilies . . ." She whispered against the trunk. Then, the wind blew and she heard it. She always heard it when she was under the entwined trees.

_"Kotori . . ."_

            His voice was barely audible. It was almost one with the wind. But, she always heard it. She always heard the pained tone in his voice. 

"Don't worry, I will see you again. I have faith that Tohru and Yuki can pull through this. Believe in them, Yukito. Believe in them . . ." Kotori whispered and closed her eyes. A single tear escaped from her eye, and her hand fell lifeless beside her and dropped the lily flower.

**-=-**

            "Kotori?!" Shigure exclaimed.

            Tohru saw two hazy figures run towards them, _what . . .? No. . . Who are they? _There was a woman with golden locks running towards Tohru. She couldn't see her face. She was holding someone's hand, and a man with silver long hair was pulling her to move faster. They were running away from something—or someone.

            As they came closer the man's figure disappeared as he came close to Yuki. But, the woman was still running, her hands were still holding out, but she disappeared as she came close to Tohru.

Yuki held his breath and his eyes were forced shut. _It hurts . . ._

            Kyo closed his eyes tighter, _what the . . .?_

            Tohru closed her eyes. _What is this I'm feeling? _

**-=-**

_It feels like I've been crying for years._

_            Mourning forever._

_Losing you played over._

_            Crying and tasting my tears._

_Despair is always never far away._

_            Pain increasing._

_Shadows dwelling._

_As I realize you're not here to stay._

_Memories of you tormenting me._

_            Until the day I died I see you smile._

_All those days will be worthwhile._

_            And finally it will be you I'll see._

_It's been too long._

_            It's time to end our story._

_It's time to feel love and glory._

_            It's time to end our past's song._

-=-

            Akito breathed in, "It's time."

**-=-End of Chapter 14-=-**

**Author's Notes: **No! Don't kill me! It's a very short chapter! I know! Wait for me to update, and I will! I still have lots of things to do, but I never seem to do it. Heh, well I'm trying to not be such a lazy bum! Please review! I hope you like that poem up there—I made it up! 


	15. Because

Author's Notes: Thank you for those who have reviewed! Thanks a lot! Oh, and just for all of you people-those 'figures' are the people from the past! Oh! The mangas are coming! Yaye! Even if some people say it's a Kyoru…I'm still a Yukiru fan!   
  
Chapter 15: Because  
  
  
  
  
  
Akito breathed in, "It's time"  
  
He saw a woman's dark shadow come his way and he knew the moment she passed through him-that was it. It was time for their fate to be decided. Whether they will be bound to stay cursed forever or…  
  
Yuki opened his eyes slowly. Whatever it was that passed him-it felt like every part of him was breaking. There was this unexplainable feeling of pain! He couldn't quite describe it…it was like he had lost someone close to him.  
  
"Tohru?" He called out once again to her.  
  
He just couldn't understand why she was backing away from him! Was she afraid of him? Was she scared, shock, or plain…plain just staying away for her own good?   
  
--Kotori?--  
  
Tohru looked at Yuki straight in the eye reading his emotions. She had just recovered from that awful feeling. Whatever it was, it was horrible. It felt like the way she felt when her mother died. Parting. Parting from someone she truly cared. Then, the feeling of what seems like an eternity of yearning. The urge to be held by someone close that you can't even see or touch, and the only thing you have of them are fading memories as time passes by. It made her heart hurt like crazy, but looking at Yuki made it a thousand times worst. She knew clearly why it hurts-whatever the outcome it would never end the way she dreams it to be. Is she a fool to dream? Those eyes…what do they truly say? Was she truly looking at them? Can she see how he feels?   
  
"Tohru?" He asks her.   
  
--Kotori?--  
  
"I…" Tohru mumbled.  
  
--I've waited for you for so long…I'm here!--  
  
Kyo watched them. A few seconds ago he felt like he was such an awful dumbass! He felt so useless and so miserable! And what the heck was wrong with Tohru? Could it be that she knows that…maybe she found out somehow that…  
  
--Kotori? Yukito? I'm sorry if I was not the friend you could depend on…--  
  
Shigure watched as the scene unfolded before him. He wasn't sure why he was there for but if he was here then there was a reason. There was always a reason for everything. Even if it was hard to see or find-the reason was there.   
  
"Kotori? Isn't she the one who died a hundred years ago?" Shigure asked once again.  
  
"Hush, Shigure!" Akito said.  
  
Shigure automatically stopped his talking. He looked at Akito carefully. The way he held his body is as if he knew what was coming.   
  
"Aren't you glad you're back?" Yuki asked.  
  
--Where are you?!--  
  
Tohru didn't speak. 'If I utter a word, what will come out? Endless apologies?'   
  
"Why don't you say something?" Kyo asked frustrated.  
  
--Search harder!--  
  
"You're home, Tohru. You're home." Yuki said softly and walked towards her. This time Tohru had nowhere to run to. The tree was behind her and it shaded her against the sun's rays. Tohru looked horrified as Yuki came closer to her. She held her fist tightly and she shook in pain of what she was about to say.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" She shouted at him.  
  
--Find me!--   
  
Kyo was shocked. Where did that come from? Surely Tohru would never say that, unless it was protecting someone…  
  
"What's wrong with you Tohru?!" Kyo asked looking at her intensely from where he stood.  
  
--Yukito look for her!--  
  
Akito moved forward, one hand in his pocket. Anytime now…  
  
"Do you really want me to?" Yuki asked pained.   
  
--I can't see you…--  
  
"Y-yes…" Tohru said feeling her heart twist tightly.  
  
--No…Tohru…please! End this now!--  
  
"I see…" Yuki replied.  
  
--Kakyo, help me!--  
  
"What's wrong now?" Kyo asked Tohru, "We haven't seen you what seems like almost a year. You know we missed you. I speak everyone. We missed you a lot-and it goes double for Yuki." Kyo said and Tohru looked at him.  
  
"It's okay. I mean…if she doesn't want me to-"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Yuki!" Kyo said and grinned, "I mean, duh! Every one knows you have a thing for her! I acted blind to it all, but I'm actually okay with it…and know what else?"  
  
--You know what Yukito?--  
  
"I don't give a damn if you're better than me or if it was your fault that I'm the cat." Kyo said and grinned, "I don't anymore and I'm sure glad I don't."  
  
--It wasn't your fault that we were cursed.--  
  
"There was never a good reason for us to be rivals. I guess that's settled?" Yuki asked Kyo. He was relieved too that they didn't have to fight every day of their lives. That's tiring…  
  
"Not really." Kyo said, "Tohru, why are you acting like this?"   
  
--Kotori? He's coming for you…--  
  
"It was never your fault…none of you all. It was mine." Tohru said.  
  
Yuki was shocked. Does she know? Is that why…?  
  
"Tohru it isn't your fault!" Yuki said surprising Tohru.   
  
Tohru looked at him and hot tears came out, "And how can you be so sure?!" She shot back. "You don't know! You don't know how it felt like to know that the people you care about the most were hurt because of you!"  
  
"But I do…" Yuki said.  
  
Yuki was in front of Tohru now. He looked down at her as she fought away her tears. "I do know, because…all this time that I knew you, you were always hurting for us. You endured so much just to stay with us. Don't you think it was painful for us to see you suffer and we couldn't do anything but support you?" Yuki asked.  
  
"We don't blame you." Kyo said.  
  
"Ever since we found out we never have because it's not your fault." Shigure spoke up.  
  
"Because we care for you." Kyo added.  
  
"Because…"Yuki trailed off.  
  
Tohru looked up at him and saw him smiling and his eyes were too. That's when someone was truly happy. When their eyes smile too…  
  
"Because what?" She asked her voice sounding crackly.  
  
"…Because…because I love you." Yuki whispered and hugged her.  
  
Author's Notes: TADA! Chapter 15 fin! LOL! Okay now, yes that's somewhat a cliffhanger…somewhat. Please review and thanks for reading! Thank you for those who reviewed in the last chapter! You're all so cool!   
  
Review! Review! 


	16. Curse

**Author's Notes**: Oh my…it seems like I have the first manga! Aaw, even though people say it will be a Kyo/Tohru I can still hope for it to be a Yuki/Tohru! There are some fluffy parts with those two and I absolutely love that! LOL! Okay, I guess I can't wait until April! LOL! I'm looking forward for the second one! My heart is beating like crazy! Wow…I'm obsessed! LOL! Anyway…thank you for those who have reviewed! This isn't the LAST chapter yet! LOL! Enough of my stupid ramblings! On with what happened…(I said 'LOL' so many times it's freaky…LOL!) Oh and by the way the [--blah blah--] things, they are the people from the past in Chapter 4! Okay now enjoy!

_Chapter 16: Curses_

"Because…Because I love you."

_--I found you…but I can't see you…--_

            Yuki knew what was coming. Any second now he would disappear and be turned into his rat form. Any time now—

            Instead he felt her hug him back. He felt her arms on his back…he didn't transform…_I didn't transform…to think that I can never be so close to you…_

"…I thought…you would never accept me if it was me who was responsible for your torment…for your fear…" Tohru whispered her eyes closed, "But, you still said it…the words I've waited for so long to hear…you said it…and you're here."

_--Yukito…--_

"I don't want to let go of you. I feel like this is a dream…" Yuki replied. He can touch her, feel her, smell her, and get close to her…just like when they met before…in that place…

"I hope this isn't a dream…" Tohru whispered and smiled.

            Kyo looked as the new couple hugged each other. Tohru pulled away from the embrace with reluctance and looked at Shigure and Kyo.  She smiled a brighter smile than ever before. 

"Thank you, Kyo…" She said, "If it weren't for you and Shigure I would've—"

"Disappeared?" Akito asked.

_--You will not be together! I will die again if I have to, to separate you two! --_

"Akito-san…you don't have to suffer anymore. The curse has been lifted…" Tohru trailed off as Akito advanced towards her.

            Yuki pulled Tohru towards him. There was no way Akito will take away or ruin what he has now! He placed himself in front of Tohru as if to shield her.

"My…my…it seems the little rat has gotten himself free from the cage." Akito said with a sadistic smile.

_--Yukito! You belong with me! --_

"…It seems so, and I don't intend on going back either." Yuki replied.

"Akito…you don't have to make others suffer anymore…you're free of the curse. You can live your own life now." Tohru said from behind Yuki.

"It doesn't mean it isn't over." Akito said and received puzzled looks from everyone, "You may think it is, but it isn't. The curse hasn't been lifted. It will be and you'll all soon find out." He said.

-=-

            Kotori squeezed her eyes tightly. _Be strong for me Tohru…Everyone please be strong for me now! Please…please end this now…_

-=-

            "What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"You know of what happened…am I right Shigure?" Akito asked.

            Shigure didn't know how to respond. Did he know? Or not? He doesn't know if he does know! 

"Confusing isn't it?" Akito asked him and centered his attention back to Yuki and Tohru. "The Sohmas have many dark and forbidden secrets. Not one seems to know exactly why the Sohmas were cursed…but now the whole cursed family know. It was because of the Honda clan."

"Shut your mouth Akito!" Kyo shouted, "It wasn't her fault!"  
  


"Ah yes…the cat of the zodiac. Don't you blame her for giving you the burden of living your seventeen years under the curse? Having that horrible, horrible form? The feeling of being apart…shunned by your own family?" Akito asked Kyo.

            Kyo gritted his teeth, "I don't care! Even so she came to me that night—"

"Who was asking?" Akito asked and laughed.

"Ergh!" Kyo said rushing towards Akito. _He's going to get it!_

"NO! Kyo! Stop!" Tohru shouted and Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.

            Akito smiled viciously at Kyo, "Anyway…that certain Honda who died that night was thinking of the folk story her love, a Sohma, shared and enjoyed together…" Akito continued.

            Tohru held Yuki's hand as Akito continued and Yuki held hers tightly. "If you ask me, it sounds like a Romeo and Juliet thing." Akito said and coughed up blood, "Except the fact that it's darker than that! It seems like the Honda has cursed us…everyone knows that…but…did you know Yuki? Did you know that because of us Tohru is suffering, too?"  
  


"What do you mean?!" Yuki asked.

"Patience, Yuki…" Akito said wiping the blood away, "_We _cursed the Hondas as well…that every women that has the slightest resemblance to Kotori, all of her loved ones that are close to her will die…and you look exactly like Yukito the man she loved."

"Mother…" Tohru whispered. _This can't be happening…Mother is this true? Should I believe Akito?_

_--Yukito…I'll be with you soon…--_

            Shigure understood now. There always had to be a consequence now. So…the whole curse wasn't one sided after all. Kyo looked shocked. How could everything possibly go wrong just when everything was being set right?

            Yuki stared at Akito. _He wouldn't be lying…He's not lying…of course he isn't…it's the truth and I can see it in his eyes. _

            Akito walked closer to Yuki and Tohru and smirked, "So how do you think this will work out?" He asked them. Yuki turned around, the hand that was holding onto his felt limp. He saw Tohru looking straight at him, asking him to tell her it was a lie. She knew the answer as well. It was the truth. Tohru's eyes stung with another set of unshed tears. 

            Yuki looked down on the ground, he knew it…they wouldn't allow it.

"I understand if…if you want get away from us…from me. You don't have to stay." Yuki whispered. _I was close to you for what seems like only seconds, and now I can't reach you…knowing that your curse is almost as worse as ours._

            Tohru looked at him, "Remember when you said you all didn't blame me? I don't blame you. I don't. It's not our fault that our past was like that. Besides, you're my family now." Tohru said and reached for Yuki's hand.

"Tohru…" Yuki said looking at her.

"If we all forgive each other now, maybe the past wouldn't matter. That's why they called it 'past' right? It's history." She said.

"So…" Kyo said, "We all forgive each other?"  
  


"It's not our fault that our lives turned out like this." Shigure said.

"Both curses have been lifted because all of you are here." Tohru said and slowly smiled up at Yuki.

            Akito coughed up more blood; he had to act now while he's still alive. The curse wasn't lifted just yet…not until they passed through what will happen. 

            As Tohru looked up at Yuki she saw Akito's arm lift up behind him with something that glinted against the sun's rays and she knew she had to act fast!  
  


"Yuki! Watch out!" Kyo and Shigure screamed.

            Yuki turned his head and saw Akito with a knife at hand. Tohru whirled him around…

-=-

            He stabbed. That's what the last thing he did. Akito knew that his knife had struck something, and after that he died. _Let my actions be worth it…let me rest in peace knowing I've done right…_

**Author's Notes:** Uh-oh! What happens next? If you want to know, then review to get the next chapter! Thank you for those who have reviewed! I appreciate it a lot! It helped me get motivated! I have two endings for Change of Fate, but I don't know which one to take! Such a hard decision! More about the manga! Oh gosh I love it so much! I can't picture myself or any other person in the world reading it and then bending it! I would die! I certainly can't have that! It's so perfect…LOL! Okay I'm being weird! If I update slower than usual before and after this…it's because of:

Projects…such as: History (Road to Civil War), Literature (Express 'To Kill A Mockingbird'), and Science (Science fair) Illustrations for the book…half is done, thank goodness! Then my BIO…argh! 

That's pretty much it…it's nothing much…it just gets piled on and everything is due in the same week…so yeah the pressure's on and the stress is building for me…Do you know how much hell that is? Gah!! I'm just a kid don't give me this load o' crap! Tuesday I slept at 5 in the morning and woke up in an hour and fifteen minutes later! I was sleeping through all my classes! That was such a horrible day! Anyway than you to:  
  


**YumeTakato**: Thank you so much! Thanks for reviewing in every chapter! You're the one who motivated me

She got a special thank you since she reviewed from the beginning of my fic and still is! 

Anyway, review! REVIEW!

Thanks!  
Lys3


	17. The dying man she loves

**Author's Notes**: Whoa…lot's of reviews from the previous chapter! Well, this story (you all know) will end soon. These are the last chapters. I had a hard decision on what to do—so I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks! (Please don't kill me!)

Chapter 17: The dying man she loves 

            Tohru whirled Yuki around with her eyes shut tightly. _At least I got to hold you…at least I know you love me…_

            Was this how dying was supposed to feel? Was it supposed to be painless? Like this…?

            Tohru slowly opened her eyes, and was still hugging Yuki who was clutching her tightly. The first thing she saw was Akito sprawled on the green grass, and she noticed, he was like the grass. Ready for spring. She looked at him closely, and realized he was dead. There was a lot of blood on Akito's smiling face, on his hands, and on his robes. But, the odd thing about it was that the blood looked like it wasn't from him. 

            Tohru looked on the ground. More Blood. Yuki staggered, and lost his grip on her.

"Yuki?" She asked holding Yuki up.

            Yuki slid down her arms with his eyes closed. Tohru looked at Yuki. He was paler than usual. What was…

"Oh God! Yuki!" Tohru screamed and clutched Yuki tightly.

"T…Tohru? You're okay." Yuki said and coughed.

            Tohru knew where the blood came from now. She knew…it was from Yuki. 

"Why? Why'd you have to do this?!" She screamed as stream of tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at him, and he was smiling. Even though he was badly hurt…badly stabbed in the back…he was smiling.

"You're okay." He said.

"But you're not." Tohru whispered, "This wasn't supposed to happen. You're not suppose to be lying in my arms…dying…" 

            Yuki looked at her. What does she mean dying? Was he dying? Ah, yes. He knew what Tohru was going to do. Instead he had taken the hit for her. She had much to live for.

            Tears were hitting his face slowly, much like the rain. He looked up at heronce again and smiled, but only made Tohru cry even more.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked in a whisper.

"Why are you smiling?" Tohru asked as she clutched his blood soaked shirt.

"I'm happy because you're here beside me. Just you being here, seeing you alive, just seeing you…it makes me happy that it makes me smile." Yuki said and coughed. He was feeling light headed. His vision was starting to blur, and all he could mostly see was white.

"Tohru, smile. Be happy even if I—"

"No! Don't say it!" Tohru said angrily, "Don't say it because you won't! I won't let you! Yuki! Yuki…I love you too much to let go." She whispered to him.

            Kyo walked towards Tohru and once he saw a glimpse of Yuki, he stared away. His arch nemesis was dying in front of him. Yuki was defeated. He had always thought he'd rejoice if he had seen Yuki like this. He was wrong. Kyo had never wanted to see anything like this. He had never wanted to see anyone die, be it Akito or Yuki. It was wrong. His heart felt heavy as he watched his cousin die, and it must feel like a million times worst for Tohru, who was holding a dying man.

-=-

            Hana looked around the room. Uo was with her and closed the door behind them quickly. The Sohmas had let them in the mansion. Everyone was gathered in front of the Room. Their faces were down and the mood they emitted was very dismissal. No one dared to follow them. They had come since Hanajima had sensed Tohru's denpa waves. They knew they had to come as soon as possible.

            As they stepped out into the Garden, they heard someone yell, "No! Don't say it!" and ran towards the entwined trees. It was time to comfort her again.

-=-

            Yuki reached out a hand towards Tohru and wiped the tears away. He had wiped them, but also succeeded in smearing blood on her face. He gasped for air.

"Don't cry for me. Someone like you, as beautiful as you, should never cry. Tohru…I'm going to go soon. Do something for me when I'm gone."

            Tohru nodded, she couldn't speak. She was immobilized to speak. All she could do was listen and look at Yuki.

"Don't cry for me. I want you to live happy—you have so much to live for. So many opportunities and dreams…and so much love to give. Tell Ayame…I am his brother." Yuki sighed, closed his eyes, and smiled, "I…love…you…" He whispered and died.

            She looked up and held onto Yuki. Her tears were streaming down her face. She wasn't making any sound. Hana walked slowly towards her and kneeled down beside her and hugged Tohru and Uo did the same. Kyo and Shigure bowed their heads as the rest of the Sohmas who once was cursed realized what had happened and shed tears silently.

            There was not a sound heard from anyone. All that was heard was the wind blowing their tears away and whispering silent prayers to the heavens. 

-=-

**Author's Notes**: …One more chapter to go! Please don't kill me! I promise you'll all be very uh…happy? 

Next chapter: **Epilogue**

Thank you for those who reviewed! Personal thanks are on the next chapter! Please review! Oh, and all done with all the stuff I have to do except for the heh-heh illustrations! I know I'm lazy! But, I'm going to finish it! Woohoo! My birthday is coming up! Yaye! I'm planning on making a Fruits Basket layout for my xanga…I make myself proud. Okay, enough about myself! After this I'll continue Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall as well as do an Inuyasha fan fiction. Okay review!

Lys3


	18. Epilogue: Falling Asleep

_Chapter 18: Epilogue: Falling Asleep _

            Kotori opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing she saw was Yukito. She felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks and he smiled down at her and held out hand for her to take. She took it and she realized that her wings were not with her anymore. Yukito smiled and held on to her hand tightly.   
  


            Kotori looked around her and saw that it was the Garden where they had met each other before. She almost didn't recognize it since it was cold and the Sakura trees and the flowers were not in full bloom. Yukito tugged her towards the Entwined Trees and she followed him.

            Once they were under the trees they faced each other and Yukito kissed her on the lips, and she felt the love and warmth spread through her heart and out of her body. As she opened her eyes…

…It was spring.

-=-

            Tohru looked out. She breathed in the wonderful life spring was bringing. She was old and yet here she was still living with the Sohmas. Through out the years she had really became part of the family. 

            The wind blew her gray hair and she slowly put it back behind her hair. She heard laughter from down the hall but she chose to ignore it. Her mother was still in her heart and she always cherished the memory of her smiling mother. She had dreamt once not long ago, her beautiful mother smiling at her with a welcoming embrace.

            She had felt like she was almost home. Decades seemed like years, years felt like minutes, and minutes felt like seconds. Her life was full of ups and downs as well as smiles and tears. She had made it through all of it. Tohru had fulfilled her mother's life long dream of graduating high school and further more she continued her education to become a psychiatrist. As her job requires her to listen to her patients' stories, she had helped them by relating some of their problems to hers. Tohru remembered Uo's visit…

**"Tohru…? I never told you it was me who almost killed Yuki before…" Uo trailed off knowing even if it happened long ago the cut was still fresh. **

**"I know…"  
  
**

**"Tohru, I--!"**

**"Uo…He would've forgiven you…I've never said this to anyone and I'm sure he hasn't either since no one has mentioned it before…We saw each other and he gave me hope to hope." Tohru replied with a smile and then shook her head as if to stop her daydreaming, "You weren't here for a session were you?" She asked Uo who only smiled at her and hugged her afterwards…**

            Tohru never blamed Uo and she also doesn't blame anyone for looking at her sometimes with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. Yuki was taken away from her, and yes the cut was there. Tohru got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the Entwined Trees. 

            She reached the not so bare tree. She could see buds beginning to bloom from its twigs and branches. She kneeled down in front of its trunk and placed her hand on the cold wood. Tohru almost instantly remembered what had happened…and she didn't blame Akito. She just truly felt sorry for him for being caged under the weight of knowing that he was going to die…

"My heart has never faltered for you…" She whispered as a tear dropped. Tohru closed her eyes and sighed and laid her head to rest on the trunk…

-=-

            "Grandpa! Grandpa!" A little girl with light orange hair and big brown eyes called out. Kyo slowly stopped walking to see his great granddaughter catch up to walk with him. Kazumi was only four years old. **A four year old with a lot of energy that is**Kyo thought. He smiled gently and asked, "Yes Kazumi, what is it?" 

"I can't find Miss Tohru!" She exclaimed, "I wanted to tell her something!"

            **Tohru****…**his memory suddenly drifted towards her as he held out his hands to his hands to Kazumi who gladly took it. He led them towards the Room and opened the door only to see the windows that lead to the Garden was opened. He felt the chilly yet warm air blow on his face. 

"Grandpa?" Kazumi asked but Kyo only told her to hush.

            His thoughts wandered yet again to Tohru…

**"Tohru…? Will you marry me?" He asked her after the college graduation.**

**            Tohru looked so surprised but only smiled at him, "Kyo…Gomen ne…my heart belongs to another although it seems like he's not here…He will always be inside my heart." She responded.**

**            Kyo nodded; somehow he knew that would be the answer. Her undying love for Yuki was amazing, "I understand…" He replied yet there was a feeling of a slight sting.**

**            Tohru immediately sensed his feelings and said, "Kyo? Why do you have to hide your true feeling towards Kagura?" She asked.**

**            Kyo blushed, "What do you mean?!" He asked too quickly.**

**"You know what I mean…" Tohru replied and as if by cue…**

**"Kyo? Where are you?" Kagura was calling out as she walked outside the school's building…**

            "Grandpa…?" Kazumi asked again as they reached the Entwined Trees, "Why is Miss Tohru asleep?" She asked.

            Kyo looked down at Tohru and gasped quietly so that Kazumi wouldn't be alerted. "Kazumi, get Momiji or Haru…" He said.

            Kazumi looked at Tohru who was sleeping, "K!" She said and before she left said, "Miss Tohru looks happy…"

            Kyo heard Kazumi small steps fasten and knew she ran into the Sohma house to get Momiji or Haru. He bent down and touched Tohru's face. **Tohru…you've given all of us so much already. You gave us love, understanding, time, and most of all your forgiveness that broke our curse. You've changed our fate…**

            "Kyo? What…?" Momiji asked as he reached the trees and saw. Haru looked at the scene in front of him and said, "I'll have Kisa and Hiro know…they won't be too happy though." He said and walked back with Kazumi beside him.

"Haru? What happened? Is Miss Tohru okay? Why will Kisa and Hiro be sad?" She asked and the answer Haru replied with was, "Because Miss Tohru is asleep…" 

            **You've opened our eyes…my eyes especially. If I didn't listen to you…I would've missed the love Kagura has given me.** Kyo thought and took a step back afraid that he might spill some tears that in his life will never shed in front of his family. He had only cried in front of Tohru the night she came for him.

"Tohru…" Momiji whispered and sobbed.

"It's okay Momiji…maybe when she wakes up she'll see him." Kyo said.

-=-

            Sohma house was old…ancient even. Kazumi now grown looked up at the Entwined Trees she had always heard of. She had heard of the curse…and the tragedy. Kazumi knew of Tohru Honda. The one who had freed them of the curse. Was it pity that she felt towards Tohru? Tohru never needed the pity. Kazumi smiled a little was about turn around when…

**Because Miss Tohru is asleep… ******

            Kazumi knew what it meant that Tohru was gone when she saw her back then. Was it a figment of her imagination? No…it was them. The ones in the story as a growing girl cried for. Tragedy? She doubted it…it was more like a happy ending…

            Tohru looked young and wore a white dress and smiled at her. Tohru was holding someone's hands…and she saw it was the man her Grandpa, Kyo, had described. The one Tohru loved very much. He looked happy as well.

            Then Tohru said something and kissed the man on the cheek. She pulled him a long and they disappeared.

"Miss Tohru? I understand now…Good night and pleasant dreams…I know you will…" Kazumi said walking away with spring not far away from her disappearing steps.

**--End of Change of Fate--**

**Author's Notes**: Was it okay? I hope it was! Please tell me what you think! Thank you for those who have reviewed from the beginning and thanks for those who read this! I appreciate it a lot! I hope you have all enjoyed this story! I know I have! Also, I know most of you were expecting Yuki to be raised from the dead…yeah…it didn't happen. If I did that, this would've never been the last Chapter. It would've taken at least two more. So please don't kill me! When Tohru passes away in the fan fiction she's about hmm…80s- 90s…well supposedly…*cough*

**CB**: Thanks for reviewing! I always look forward to reading your reviews! 

**YumeTakato**: I sure hoped this was the Epilogue of the century you've been expecting! Thanks for reviewing all the way!

**Animelubber22**: Thanks for reviewing! I also love reading your hilarious reviews and sometimes you give me some ideas without you knowing it! Thanks!

**Machoupitchounette**: Oh Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! I hope this was a good way of ending it!

**Flaming-river**: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**YingFa19**: I like how enthusiastic you are when it comes to Yukirus! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed!

**Animekid9**: Thank you, yes it is sad. But, I wanted to point out that for you to get what you've always dreamed or hope for, you have to go through the toughest times. Thanks for reviewing…and I hope the ending is okay!

**Tyouhkriu**: No problem! I'm glad you've reviewed! Thanks for reviewing no matter how late you were! 

**Cyjj**: Thanks for not murdering me! I hope you liked the ending…I did try for a happier ending…if that's not a happy ending…

**Kura52**: It made you cry? I am so sorry! Although that was my aim…to affect readers enough for them to cry. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Tohruhonda**: Akito change? Hmm…maybe he did…in a way I guess…Anyway thank you for reviewing!

            **To everyone else**: Thank you for reading this far and I'm looking forward on reading your reviews about the ending. This really had been one of the best stories I have ever written. I've enjoyed it and I've enjoyed that you've enjoyed…blah that's bit weird. Anyway 'till next time! 

Thank you for the support,

**Lys3**


End file.
